A Second Time Around
by smilingxqueen
Summary: Five months has passed since Cloud defeated Sephiroth, as well as Kadaj and his brothers. But the pain he felt inside still remained. But one fateful day an angel fell and changed it all... [Cloudx ] Read and find out...  R & R please!
1. A Familiar Face

This is my first time in writing a fanfiction. I really like Cloud and Aerith being together! Please read and review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer Note: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy VII… it belongs to Square Enix. But if I do there will be a LOT of changes…

* * *

"I'll come back… When it's all over…" 

A man in black stood in the middle of a flower field. He opened his eyes and gazed up at the sky. His eyebrows were furrowed in grief. "I need to talk with you again. I can't seem to find peace anywhere I go…" He picked a flower and he held it up to his eyes. "Do you remember how it was? When we first met? You sold me a flower for only a gil. And then I became your bodyguard. But…" He gritted his teeth as he curled his fist. "Why did you have to go? I never even had the chance to say it… How I really feel…" The wandering clouds passed his eyes and they continued to the west. "But… Do you… really mean it? To come back… when it's all over?"

A gentle breeze blew upon him and he smiled. "I know we'll meet again. So… I'll be waiting."

He jumped on his Fenrir and started the engine. He paused for a moment and smelled the sweet aroma of the flowers. He sighed deeply and he put on his goggles. With a soft purr from Fenrir, he was riding along by the countryside with a considerable amount of speed. As he left the flower field, the tender wind began whispering his name…

_Cloud…_

"Cloud…" Tifa gazed down at the heaps of dishes in the sink. She closed her eyes and sighed. Then little footsteps were heard from the back. Alarmingly, she turned back. She froze when she saw Marlene and Denzel coming down the stairs.

"Is Cloud here yet?" Tifa gazed at the yawning Marlene. Behind her was Denzel who was still wearing his pajamas. Tifa smiled at both of them.

Tifa crouched down on her knees and caressed Marlene's hair. "Not yet, sweetie… But he said he'll be back soon… Don't worry…" She turned back to her unfinished work and sighed. "I hope so…"

_It has been five months since he defeated Sephiroth… But why hasn't he changed?_ Tifa picked up her phone and dialed Cloud's number. "Come on, Cloud… Pick up."

"Sorry, this number is either not in coverage area or has been shut down. Please try again in the short future. Beep… Beep…"

Tifa breathed hard and she continued with her work.

* * *

Cloud's cellphone was lying in the water floor. Bits of moss have covered the screen but its silver coating still shone in the deep waters. The bright light was reflected in the water and Cloud's cellphone shimmered. Then a pale, white hand picked it up.

* * *

The old creaky door of the Seventh Heaven opened. A dark shadow appeared in the light. The person stepped forward and his image became clearer. He had blond spikey hair and bright blue colored eyes. He was lean but muscular; a red ribbon adorned his left arm. Marlene's eyes sparkled in delight. 

"Cloud! You came back!"

A lop-sided grin appeared in his face. Marlene suddenly hugged Cloud. He frozed and stared at Marlene. Marlene smiled at him with the widest grin she ever made. Cloud half-smiled and hugged Marlene back. Cloud knelt in front of her and gave her a bouquet of flowers. Marlene took them happily and hugged Cloud again. Tifa smiled at the both of them.

"Have you been good, Marlene?" He asked.

Marlene faced him smiling. "Of course I have!"

"Where have you been?" Cloud looked up. He saw Tifa looking down on him with her two hands on her hips. Cloud stood up without looking at her.

"Hi Teef." He smiled at her and her heart fluttered. Tifa stared at him unbelievingly. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Well… It was a long journey so I better get some sleep."

Tifa nodded. Cloud walked up the stairs and softly closed the door. Tifa touched her heart. His smile made her heart beat erratically. She sighed deeply and returned to her work, humming.

_Maybe… He changed after all…_

Denzel and Marlene stared at each other with confused looks.

* * *

"Hmmm? Where is she?"

A head popped out from the water. The person breathed in deeply and held the cellphone in its hands.

"Aria!"

The person turned around and smiled. She had a pale complexion, rosy lips and bright green eyes. She took off the ponytail from her hair and it cascaded down her white shoulders. She was in her late twenties but her face was somewhat that of a teenager. She faced the person that called her and smiled again. She waded across the water and stepped slowly out. Her wet clothes wrapped her body tightly that showed her curves. She was like a water nymph that descended from the water.

"Here…" A boy her age with short blond wavy hair and blue eyes handed her a fresh towel. Aria smiled and she gladly took it. She placed them on her shoulders still clutching the cellphone she found.

"What were you thinking? Don't you know it's dangerous out here on your own." He scolded.

"Come on, Clay… I was just walking around when I felt the need to freshen up." She grinned at him. "Do you deny me of taking a bath?"

He blushed as he turned his back on her. "Well… Come on… I've cooked lunch."

She smiled again and she followed him holding the cellphone in her heart.

Clay and Aria arrived at a dainty little cabin at the far end of the Sleeping Forest. Clay proceeded directly to the kitchen while Aria went upstairs to her room. She had a small room. Her bed occupied one-fourth of it. She had a small study table, which had a vase that contained flowers. A small trunk was at the side of her bed that held technical gadgets and screwdrivers. Her room was feminine with a touch of modernity. Aria sighed as she slowly closed the door, afraid of creating noise. She went to the study table and sat down. She placed the mossy cellphone above the table and took a few screwdrivers from the trunk. She began to take off the outer covering and she cleaned the inside of the cellphone.

"Hmmm… It's a bit rusty but I think I can put it back together."

After hours of working with the cellphone, finally, the screen brightened. Aria smiled in delight and she quickly opened it. She opened the Voice Messages and she listened to a female voice that was saved in the cellphone.

_Hey, Cloud. The kids are looking for you. Were alright. The Seventh Heaven is doing great but a couple of drunkards have been messing around. You already knew what I'd do about that problem, right? Well, the group have been getting together and the only one missing is you… So why don't you come home for a while? We'll be waiting. Take care of yourself, OK?_

* * *

"Cloud…" 

"Aria! Lunch is ready!" a booming voice from downstairs called.

"Coming!" Aria placed down the cellphone unto the table and she rushed downstairs. As she entered the kitchen a mouthwatering smell entered her nose. Aria smiled and she settled down the table. The plates and eating utensils were already set. Clay placed down their meal and he also sat down. After saying grace Clay and Aria ate together.

"Why are you so silent all of a sudden?"

Aria looked across the table. Clay was staring at her, his eyes turned to a steely blue.

"Don't look at me that way…" A pout was on her lips. The blue-eyed man gazed at her and grinned. She also smiled and they laughed heartily together. After a few moments they stopped and returned to eating.

"Ummm… Clay?" Clay looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Do you know where the Seventh Heaven is?"

Clay was about to bring a heapful of rice in his mouth when he froze. His eyes widened in surprise. He lowered his spoon calmly on his plate. Aria bit her lip as she sensed a sudden change in him.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well… while I was swimming I saw this cellphone in the water floor. I took it and I fixed it. At the voice messages I heard a lady talking about someone and kids and... "

Clay stared at her. He closed his eyes and he touched his chin in deep thought. She waited for his answer. He opened his eyes slowly, he was silent. Aria, having lost all hope, sighed.

"I think it's in Midgar."

Aria's eyes widened. She smiled and continued eating. Clay also ate all his food. Aria stood up and she took her plate to the kitchen. Clay followed her placing his plate on the sink. Aria started washing the dishes. Clay walked towards the sliding door of the kitchen. He stopped at his tracks and gazed at the side. His masculine body almost covering the door.

"Aria…"

"Hmmm?" She turned to him.

"Nothing… I'll go to my room now."

Aria nodded and smiled. Clay slowly closed the door and he headed for his room.

* * *

"Excuse me… Do you know where the Seventh Heaven is?" 

"Sorry, miss… I don't know…"

Aria breathes deeply still holding the phone on her heart. Then with a look of determination she started to ask more people. She searched one-fourth of Midgar but to no avail. Exhausted, she started to walk more slowly. Aria slumped to an old wall. She sighs and gathers the strength to move on.

"Maybe I should take a break…" She moved on holding the wall for support. Out of the shadows and into the sun Aria smiled as she felt the warmth of the light on her skin. She opened her eyes and she saw an old building up ahead. She slowly walks toward it. Aria's eyes moved around. There were pieces of metal scattering on the road and the broken buildings were covered in dirt and dust.

"Midgar has had a lot of battles lately…" Aria felt a tinge of pain that occurred in her chest. She touched her heart and breathed in deeply. "I'd better go to that building and rest for a while.

Aria walked slowly towards the building. Then she noticed an open door at the middle of the wide wall. Aria looked inside and smiled. She saw yellow and white lilies surrounding a wide pool of crystal-clear water. Aria stepped inside but suddenly froze. Her curious eyes wandered around. There were many worn-out, broken pews and beautiful stained glass windows were ahead. Some of the pillars of the church were missing and the broken parts of the pillars lay on the ground. A large hole brightened the room. The sunlight bathed in the waters and the pool shimmered under the sun. It seemed like a war was broken out in the room.

_And old church… It seems…very peaceful here… _

She walked forward her steps bringing about noise throughout the whole room. In reaching the pool she knelt and touched the flowers, smelling them one by one. Then she heard a groan. Alarmingly, she stood looking for the noise. And then her emerald eyes gazed down on a pair of startled sapphire eyes.

Aerith?

* * *

Well, that's the end of the First Chapter... Please Review. Any will do... I'll be writing my next chapter soon so please watch out for it!! 


	2. The Return of the Cellphone

Cloud blinked his eyes twice. Before him, bathed in sunlight was a beautiful woman. A white ribbon held up her braided chestnut-brown hair and her bright green eyes held a surprised look. Her pursed lips were pink; she has a pale complexion but has rosy cheeks. She wore a light blue dress, her pearly-white shoulders covered by a white bolero that shimmered under the sunlight. On her back was a white bunny backpack and a white Sunday hat covered her head. Cloud blinked again absorbing the splendor of the lady before him but then pain occurred in his chest. He cringed in pain as he grabbed his chest. He covered half of his face with his hand, taking the pain. The woman stepped closer.

"Hello, Hello?"

Cloud opened an eye. She went nearer to the mysterious man, her heart beating erratically.

"You alright?" Her furred eyebrows showed a little concern.

"Yeah…" The pain stopped as he takes slow but big breaths.

"You startled me…" Her voice was now cool without any signs of fear. Cloud looked at the woman and froze. There she was sitting by him showing one of the smiles he can never forget. Then all came back to him and he suddenly took her shoulders.

"Aerith… Is that you?"

The woman's eyes opened wide in alarm. The startled look on her face was all the answer he can get. Cloud's face was downcast as he lowered his hands. "I'm sorry… I mistook you for someone…"

Cloud stood up and sat at a broken pillar, staring at the shimmering water. Aria tilted her head to the side.

"A friend?" she asked, curiously.

"Someone…" The sun was still shining outside and the birds sang their song above them. "Very important…" His words were full of sadness and guilt.

"A girl… friend?"

Cloud didn't reply. Aria faced the heavens as she slowly closed her eyes. "She must be very lucky…" Cloud stared at her with a confused look. The gentle wind blew upon her; a few stray locks that swayed with the breeze ran across her eyelids. She then opened her eyes and beamed at him. "To have someone like you. Someone that remembers and never forgets…"

Cloud was mesmerized by the strange glowing aura that surrounded the girl. Aria stood up and stretched her arms. Cloud returned to reality as he noticed that the lady had already stood up. Cloud's eyes followed her every move. _No, it can't be her. There is something… different._

"We'll, I'll be going now." Aria started to walk towards the door. Cloud opened his mouth to speak when Aria turned back. She smiled at him. "My name's Aria by the way… Goodbye, stranger!"

Cloud's eyes followed her to the door. When she was nowhere from view he returned his gaze to the pool. Then he heard another set of footsteps. Cloud looked up to see Aria panting. Aria straightened up and she wiped her sweat.

"Say, do you know by any chance where the Seventh Heaven is?" Cloud's eyes widened. He stood up and he placed his buster sword at his back. He walked past Aria without saying a word. Aria pouted in disappointment. Cloud gazed at his side.

"I'll take you there…"

Aria's eyes widened in delight and she grinned. She then ran towards Cloud and she walked by his side. They stepped out of the church and Cloud hopped on to Fenrir. Aria's eyes widened out of curiosity. Cloud looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Something wrong?"

"I… I have never seen something like this." Aria touched the side of Fenrir. "It has a big engine. Must run really fast. And the tires must really work for the tough terrains. The exhaust pipes are large enough for it. Smoke pollutes you know. So you must have an environment friendly gasoline." Cloud stared at her in disbelief. Aria just smiled at him and she sat at the back of Fenrir.

"Why?" Aria stared at his back.

"Why do you trust someone so quickly? We've only met for a few minutes and you act as if we've known each other for several years."

Aria's eyes brightly shone. "Then why did you bring me along? One might not know that I'm a serial killer eyeing you as her prey?"

Cloud was dumbstruck but after blinking a few times he covered his mouth to keep him from grinning. Aria giggled and Cloud laughed along. After a few minutes of snickering, she touched Cloud's back.

"Lets go!"

Cloud's smile disappeared as he started the engine. Then they were passing through Midgar towards the Seventh Heaven.

* * *

"Another one for all times sake!" A beer slid through the table and a gloved hand caught it. Cid Highwind grinned at Tifa and drank the contents of the glass.

"Damn, Cid! All you drink is for all time's sake. Put a sock in it and drink already!" Barret also raised a glass and Tifa refilled it. Vincent was sitting at the far end silently watching the others. Yuffie gazed over at Vincent and sighed dreamily. Vincent noticed her and gazed at the side.

"When can I ever see Vincent's materia?" Yuffie sighed again.

Cait Sith and Red XIII were sitting on the floor. Marlene sat at Barret's lap while Denzel helped Tifa give out the drinks. Then the door of the Seventh Heaven opened. Cloud appeared holding the door's knob. Marlene beamed and she excitedly ran to the door. Cloud let go off the knob and stepped aside. Marlene slowed to a stop. A heavenly figure walked inside the Seventh Heaven. Everyone looked up and gaped. The woman smiled to them all.

"Sister!"

Marlene ran to the woman and she held her tight. The lady's eyes widened but she finally closed them hugging Marlene back.

_Aerith…_ Tifa couldn't believe at what she saw. She looked over to Cloud. Who was still at the door with his face downcast.

"Aerith!" Yuffie stood up and embraced the girl. "I thought… I thought you…" Tears fell down her eyes. The woman's face was confused of all the strange people suddenly being emotional towards her. Barret and Cid were still gaping at her while Vincent still sat but he was eyeing her. Cait Sith jumped in joy and Red XIII smiled at her.

"She's not Aerith." Everyone stared at Cloud as he walked in. He walked past the woman and took a seat near the bar.

"What do you mean?! Don't you feel happy that she's returned?" Yuffie said through the tears in her eyes. Tifa looked at Cloud, concerned. Barret and Cid stopped drinking and they too glanced at Cloud.

The beautiful lady smiled. "He's right." Everyone now paid attention to the woman. "My name's Aria… Not Aerith."

"But… You look like Aerith, you sound like her. Have the same hairstyle as hers. How could you say that you're not Aerith? Maybe you have lost your memory during…" Yuffie cried again hugging Aria closer.

Tifa bit her lip. "Aria, is it? Where do you live?"

"At the far end of the Sleeping Forest near the Forgotten City."

"You're here now… So what did you want?" Cloud said without looking at her.

Aria took the cellphone from her backpack. She held it close to her heart. "First of all, I came here to look for someone named, Cloud. Does anyone of you know him?"

Everyone's eyes went to the blond spikey haired man. Cloud's eyes widened. "What do you want from him?" he said, slowly.

"Well, I just wanted to return this cellphone that fell in one of the ponds surrounding the Forgotten City. I was walking around when it caught my eye. So I took it and I came here." She explained.

"Quite the technician there, kiddo. Why don't you come round my house and…" Cid stopped talking when Cloud stood up.

"I'm Cloud…" He walked towards Aria. She stared at his cold steely blue eyes with her bright lively emerald eyes. Cloud looked at her face to face. The pain returned again. Aria presented the cellphone to Cloud. He took the cellphone, quickly. Aria smiled at Cloud and opened her mouth to speak. "Now that you've returned it… you can go."

Yuffie gasped. Cloud turned his back on Aria and he returned to the bar table. Cid and Barret gaped at Cloud. Vincent was as silent as before.

"But… but…" Cait Sith protested.

"You can go." Cloud's voice was unfeeling and cold. Aria's face downcast. When Tifa was about to speak Aria lifted her face and widely smiled.

"All right. Well, it was nice meeting all of you!" Aria turned her back and started walking towards the door. Marlene and Yuffie both whispered a word of protest. Cloud gazed at his side, his eyes showing a little grief. The door slowly closed. The Seventh Heaven was silent. Cid and Barret didn't drink anything. Vincent looked at Cloud. Cait Sith, Red XIII, Marlene and Yuffie stared at the door. Tifa bit her lip and her eyebrows crossed. She forcefully lowered the bottles of beer that she was holding.

"What was that all about?" Cloud didn't say anything. "Sure it wasn't Aerith but at least you could say something nice to her. But you made her leave just like that! What's your problem?"

"…It doesn't matter." Cloud stood up and he went upstairs slowly closing the door.

Marlene still stood there watching the door. Barret placed a hand over her shoulder.

"Wasn't that, my sister?"

Barret furrowed his eyebrows and slowly shook his head. Marlene ran to the door and she opened it. Aria was nowhere in sight. Then little droplets of tears flowed down her face. "I didn't even had the chance to say goodbye…"

* * *

Cloud gazed down from the window above. There was a gentle knock on Cloud's door.

"It's me, Tifa."

Tifa opened the door and walked in his room. Cloud was still looking outside the window. Tifa sat at his bed.

"At first, I thought it was her…" Tifa stared at Cloud's back. His arms were crossed in front of him. Tifa sensed confusion around him. "But… there was something different about her that I just couldn't see."

Tifa opened her mouth to speak but Cloud walked past her. Her eye's followed him out the door. Then he slowly closed the door. Tifa curled her hand into a fist. "Why? After all these years… It's as if, he's not even here."

Cloud hopped on Fenrir and he started the engine. When he was about to move a small weight jumped on Fenrir's back. Cloud looked back and he saw Marlene smiling up to him. He averted his gaze to the front as he turned off the engine.

"Come on, Cloud! Let's go to big sister!" Her voice was full on energy. Cloud took Marlene by the waist and he set her on the ground. Marlene crossed her eyebrows as she took off her helmet. "But I want to go too!"

"Listen, Marlene… I am not going to Aria." He lied. Marlene angrily ran back to the Seventh Heaven. Cloud breathed hard and he put on his goggles. He turned on the engine and Fenrir ran leaving off pitch-black smoke. Tifa watched Cloud disappearing in a corner.

"Do you believe him?" Tifa gazed at her side. The red caped man moved forward. "Of course I do!"

"She really does look like her." Tifa furrowed her eyebrows. Vincent took his place by her side. He touched her shoulder. Tifa flinched. "Tifa, are you alright?"

Tifa ran out of the room. A couple of tears fell from her face.


	3. Swords Clash

Disclaimer: Sad to say but I do not own anything or anyone that is concerned with FFVII... TT But still... Enjoy and please review...

* * *

Ripples formed in the water as a fast vehicle passed by. There was no sound to be heard except for the noise that came out from the vehicle. The rider only looked forward. A white light was ahead at the end of the trail. Determined, the rider sped through the trees and into the light. The vehicle slowed down to a stop in front of a wide lake. The blond spikey haired man jumped off his ride. He took off his goggles revealing two azure eyes infused with Mako. Cloud took a piece of paper from his pocket.

Client Name - Elmyra Gainsborough

Delivery Item - Bouquet

Destination - The Forgotten City

It has been ages since he delivered that bouquet of flowers. Cloud returned the paper in his pocket. He sat down on a rock facing the lake and the City of the Ancients. He closed his eyes feeling her presence but it never came to him. The still, silent lake held the body of the dearest person to him in the world. Aerith Gainsborough, a flower girl who traded her life for the Planet's. Cloud can still hear the blade piercing through her delicate skin. He can still smell her sweet scent mixed with the steely scent of blood as she fell lifeless in his arms. And he can still feel the coldness of her body as he lowered her into the depths of the lake. His eyes began to sting again. Cloud covered his face with his two hands; the feeling of sadness never went away.

"Whatcha doin?"

Cloud's eyes widened. He quickly unsheathed his buster sword and pointed it to the person before him. The blade was centimeters away from the person's neck but the person's face never showed any signs of fear. Instead a smile painted across the person's lips.

"So this is how a SOLDIER does his greetings!"

Cloud lowered his sword as he mumbled an apology. The smile never left the person's face. He glanced at the person before him, it was the very same person whom he had cast away from the Seventh Heaven.

"That's alright! I'm sorry too… I sure have the knack for startling people, don't I?" Aria beamed at him. Cloud nodded slightly as his heart lightened for a little.

"How do you know I was in SOLDIER?"

Aria touched her cheek with her pointed finger in deep thought. "Hmmm… what was it again? Oh! I remember! Your eyes… they seem to have a strange glow. It's been infused with Mako, isn't it?" Aria nodded, an air of wisdom surrounded her. Cloud stared at her unbelievingly. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and grinned. "Just because I live in a remote place doesn't mean I don't know the happenings outside the forest."

Cloud averted his gaze to the City of the Ancients. Aria noticed the sudden change of mood in him.

"Do you come here often?" she asked gazing at the sky.

Cloud shook his head and he glanced at her. "I'm sorry for treating you badly earlier. It's just… You remind me so much of someone..."

Aria tilted her head. "Oh… The person you talked about earlier, Aerith right?"

"Yeah."

Aria crouched on the ground and stared at her reflection on the lake. Cloud gazed at her hair, the same chestnut brown as Aerith's. "This, Aerith… What was she like?"

Cloud didn't reply. The sunlight reflected on the water giving the whole place a heavenly glow. Aria's heart dropped. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have been nosy."

Cloud turned to her and showed a weak smile. Aria's eyes sparkled again as her frown turned into a wide smile. The playful wind blew upon their bodies giving off warmth. Cloud stared at the beautiful image in front of him. The light was now showered upon Aria lighting her up like a gentle candle. He was in a daze, if it was a dream… he never want to wake up.

"Aria!"

Cloud returned to his senses. He quickly stood up and he inspected the surroundings. A shadow was up ahead behind a tree. Aria's eyes widened and she suddenly ran. Cloud's heart began to beat seriously faster.

_No! Come back!_ He tried to shout the words but it never came out of his mouth. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. _Damn, what is she thinking?_

Cloud ran after Aria trying to reach her with his hand. Aria stopped in front of the shadow and was beginning to envelop in it. He raised his sword to attack the person but another sword clashed with his. Cloud's blue eyes gazed down to another pair of angry blue orbs. Cloud jumped back holding his buster sword in front of him. But as he returned to the ground the person's blade was dangerously closer to his neck. Cloud looked down and he saw a boy his age with short blond wavy hair and a pair of livid sapphire eyes. The boy was wearing a turtleneck sleeveless black shirt that hugged his masculine body tightly. He was also wearing brown baggy pants with many pockets held altogether by a black belt. His sword was as big as Cloud's but his was modified and can release a large amount of destructive energy.

"Clay! Stop it!"

Aria touched the person's hand and lowered it. The person glared at Cloud as he sheathes his sword. Cloud clenched his teeth but he finally lowers his sword. The two crossed their arms in front of their chests and turned their back on one another in a synchronized form. Aria giggled at the sight of them.

"Come on Aria! Let's go home." The person mumbled.

Cloud's eyes widened as he slowly turns to Aria. Aria clasped her hands in front of her chest and beamed at both of them.

"First things first! Cloud this is Clay. Clay this is Cloud. The cellphone I found was Cloud's. I already returned it to him."

Clay gaped and he glared at Aria. "What?! You went out of the house without permission?" Cloud's eyebrows crossed. "How many times have I told you that when you go out you'll tell me? You're so irresponsible! When will you ever learn?"

When Aria was about to reason back Cloud cut her off.

"You don't own her to say things like that!"

Aria's eyes widened. Clay walked slowly in front of Cloud never taking his heated eyes off him. When they were about the same level Clay pointed a finger at Cloud.

"And who do you think you are? Just because you're a SOLDIER you can take anything you want!" he spat.

"You're getting out of the question."

"Even if my eyes are not infused with Mako I can protect her with my life. You have a life and we have ours, so back off."

Clay took a final look at Cloud's eyes and he turned his back on him. Clay took Aria's arm and he dragged her. Aria looked back at Cloud whispering a sorry and then they slowly disappeared among the trees. Cloud gazed at his side, defeated. He was never been defeated before and he hated himself for being careless. But this man, he looked so much like someone he knew. He irritatedly sheathed his buster sword and he jumped on Fenrir. Cloud took one last look at the spot where they disappeared. He returned his gaze on the bike and he took off.

* * *

"You were a little too harsh there you know…" 

Clay glared down at Aria. She was sitting in the sofa, hugging a pillow tightly. He sighed as he ruffled his hair.

"You shouldn't have gone to Midgar without telling me. It's dangerous out there." His voice was hoarse but when he saw her gripping the pillow she's holding his voice softened. Clay leaned on the doorway, crossing his arms in front of him. "But I knew you'd go." Aria stared at him, confusingly. "I knew you'd return that cellphone. I know you too well that you'd do something like this."

Aria gave him one of her lop-sided smiles. Clay grinned as he straightened up. "Come on. Dinner's ready."

Aria nodded and she ran towards Clay. Together they went inside the kitchen without saying a word. After a couple of minutes, Aria anxiously went out of the kitchen, grabbing a two-ton bag along the way. Then she ran out of the cabin door. Clay followed her out of the cabin stopping at the doorway. He leaned on the frame of the door and shot her a mock grin. When she was about a few feet away from the house she turned back to wave but she tripped and fell on her buttocks. Clay's eyes widened and he started to run after her. But she managed to stand up and smile at him assuring him that she's alright. Clay breathed deeply and grinned at Aria again.

"Be careful!"

"Will do! See you tonight!" she called back.

* * *

Cloud arrived at the Seventh Heaven. When he turned off the engine a large amount of black smoke came out of the exhaust pipes. Cloud's eyebrows furrowed. He turned on the engine but Fenrir never responded. He turned it on again but nothing happened. Cloud barged in the Seventh Heaven, looking anxiously for someone. Everyone looked up at him, alarmingly. Cloud quickly strides toward Barret and Cid's table. They both stared at Cloud with a pair of drunk looks.

"Cid, something's wrong with Fenrir. Can you help me out?" he asked, uneasily.

"Huh? You know Cloud, that Fenrir of your's is old. He he he… You gotta buy a new one, alright Spikey?"

When Cloud opened his mouth to argue, Cid's head fell on the table accompanied by loud snores. Cloud's eyes widened. Barret chuckled at Cid and his head too fell on the table. Red XIII rolled his eyes as he lowered his head to sleep. Tifa disdainfully shook her head and cleaned Barret's table. When Cloud was about to go out he heard his name called. Cloud turned back and he saw Cid looking straight at him in a slight sober condition.

"Go to the Mechanic's Haven in Sector Four. Look for someone named Henrick, he'll help you. In this state I cant fix your bike. Sorry Spikey…" With a thud, Cid's head fell on the table once again.

Cloud walked out of the Seventh Heaven, closing the door behind him. Tifa sighed as the door shut down the light from outside. Then she went at the back of the bar to dispose the bottles. Cloud stared at Fenrir. It has been a long time since he saw a mechanic and the idea of spending money made him curse. He irritatingly scratched the back of his head as he turned to walk towards Sector Four. After a couple of minutes Cloud arrived at Sector Four with a few sweat dripping on his face. He sat at a nearby bench catching his breath. A few seconds passed and he was on his feet again. He approached a bald man standing by a post.

"Excuse me. Do you know where the Mechanic's Haven is?" Cloud inquired.

"Oh! Just go straight ahead and take a right turn on the first two buildings. Keep walking and you'll see the Haven in front of you." The man replied, enthusiastically.

Cloud mumbled a thanks and he started on his way. The streets were lifeless and dull. There were many garbage and dirt lying around. He saw some children playing games on the side while the adults were talking on their cellphones or reading newspapers. Cloud saw a small opening on the right. Looking back, he saw the two buildings the man was talking about. Cloud shrugged and he entered the dark alley. He was in total darkness. It was so silent he could even hear his own breathing. Then a white light was ahead. He quickly walked towards the light. When he went out of the alley his eye's widened. Before him was a run-down old shop surrounded by tall buildings. It was gray and dull but surrounding it were pots of different flowers that gave color to the place. The sunlight showered the flowers and the wind was blowing them softly. It was like they were dancing under the light.

"What kind of place is this?"

He bravely stepped forward and he took the door's knob. He slowly turned it and opened the door. He walked in a small but well kept room. There were many technical gadgets inside. There were a few rare materia's displayed in a glass case. He slowly strides towards the reception table, his steps created noise on the wooden floor. Cloud noticed a bell on the table. He touched the bell slightly but a roaring noise filled the whole room. He quickly withdrew his hand, startled at the noise. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them he saw an old man standing in front of him, smiling.

"What can I do you for, mister?" the man asked.

"Are you Henrick?" The man nodded. Cloud breathed in relief then he faced Henrick with chivalry. "My ride's broken and my friend told me to come here. Will you help me?"

The man nodded again. Cloud turned back and slowly walked towards the door. As he was halfway across the room, he noticed that there was no one following him. Cloud turned back to the table. Henrick was still standing there, smiling. "Aren't you coming?"

Henrick shook his head. "I'm sorry but I don't do the hands-on job. The mechanic isn't here yet so you'd have to wait, mister."

Cloud crossed his arms in front of him. After a few minutes, the door opened.

"Ah… Here she is…"

Cloud took his hands from his chest and stared at the door. The bright light was blinding him so he held his hands in front of his eyes shielding them from the light. A person was standing at the doorway holding the knob.

"Sorry, for being late again Mr. Henrick." A familiar voice rang in his ear. He heard a few steps coming closer to him.

"That's Ok child. We have a customer."

"Cloud?!"

* * *

And that's the end of the third chapter... He he he...Watch out for the next chapter! 


	4. The Mechanic

There stood in front of him was a startled Aria. Her hair was loose but kept by a wide blue handkerchief. She was wearing dark blue baggy jeans and a plain white shirt. Covering her clothes was a blue worker's apron with the name of the store printed on it. Black gloves covered her hands and black boots on her feet. Cloud was still frozen in shock. He blinked when he felt a finger pointing on his forehead.

"You ok, Cloud?" She retrieved her finger and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Looks like you've seen a ghost."

Cloud returned to his senses and unbelievingly stared at her. "You're the mechanic?"

Aria raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips. "Yes, I am… Why? Do the guys only have the skill to repair machines?"

"I didn't mean something like that… But…" he readily explained.

"So, you've met." Henrick smiled to the both of them. Aria beamed at her boss.

"Yes, sir! You see I found his cellphone and I fixed it easy." Aria ran a finger through her nose, proudly.

"You're really lucky, mister. Aria is the most skilled mechanic I've ever met." Cloud stared at Henrick, incredulously searching for some humor in his eyes surely this was all a sick joke. Realizing there was none Cloud disdainfully dropped a sweat. The man turned to Aria and nodded. "This case is all yours Aria."

Aria nodded and saluted to her manager. She took Cloud's hand and she dragged him outside. "Come on, sir! Time's are wasting!"

"H-Hey!" Cloud confusingly looked back at Henrick, who waved at the both of them. "But I!"

Aria pushed Cloud outside the door. Then she took a one last look to her manager.

"Don't worry, sir! It's all me. I'll do a great job and undoubtedly I'll share the H-U-G-E paycheck! Bye! See you when I'm done, Mr. Henrick!"

Aria closed the door behind her and she widely beamed at Cloud. Cloud gazed at their hands. Aria noticed him staring at something then she realized she was holding his hand. She quickly retrieved her hand, her face turning into light pink. Cloud's cheeks also changed color as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's your Fenrir isn't it?" Cloud stared at her in bewilderment. Aria smiled at him again. "When I inspected your ride at the church I saw something wrong with its internal combustion engine. One might not see that but if you look closer something's wrong with it."

"So why didn't you tell me that when we left the church?" he asked, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You never asked!" Then she showed him a devious grin. "Another thing, it's my job to fix things and I can't fix your bike without getting anything in return, can't I?"

Cloud finally gave in and he walked past her. Aria smiled at his back and she followed him outside.

* * *

"Yep. Like I said, the internal combustion engine's the problem." Cloud stared at her. They were outside of the Seventh Heaven with Fenrir. She was crouched down, some tools were at her side. He was still astounded that this beautiful girl can be a mechanic. Cloud returned to his senses as Aria touched the outer covering of Fenrir. "The gear that I have brought here can't fix this. However, I have tools in my house that can." Aria stood up and smiled at Cloud. "I'll bring them tomorrow."

"But I…"

When she was about a few meters away from him she looked back and waved. "We'll… I'll be going now! See you tomorrow, Cloud!"

Cloud watched her as she disappears around the corner. He closed his eyes and breathes deeply. After a few seconds he opened them and he walked to Fenrir. He held the two clutch levers and he began to push. It was a sunny day and the heat began to get to him. Still he pushed on. People were looking at him as he passed by but he didn't mind. When the church was in sight he stopped and he wiped all the sweat from his forehead. Then he pushed again. The pavement was uneven and it made Cloud exert more effort to lead Fenrir towards the church. Her church. After a couple of grueling minutes he finally arrived at the church. He parked Fenrir by the shimmering water. Cloud slumped on a broken pillar, catching his breath. He gazed up to the sky and a comforting cold wind blew upon him.

"At least… I came here. Didn't I?"

He smiled as the breeze soothed the heat and pain from his body.

* * *

"Where the hell is that Strife!" Cid dropped the empty bottle on the table. "I came all the way here for a reunion and this is what I get?!"

"Well if you just fixed his 'precious' bike then maybe he'll be here for dinner!" Barret answered the blonde, sarcastically.

"To hell with that bike! It's old anyway." Cid took another bottle and he drank it in two seconds flat.

"Is Cloud here yet?" All eyes went to the little girl with chestnut brown hair. The room fell silent as Marlene went to sit on Barret's lap. Marlene's big eyes stared up to Barret. "Is he with sister?"

Barret shrugged and he stared at Tifa. Tifa shook her raven hair and she returned to her work. Yuffie stared at the crew in an annoyed way. She rolled her eyes and she turned to Vincent.

"Hey!" she suddenly exclaimed. She turned back to the crew and she placed her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot. "Where's Vincent?"

Everyone shrugged and they returned to their drinks. Yuffie irritatingly threw her hands up and she walked to the bar.

"Teef, I need a gin tonic, on the rocks. Thanks."

A glass slid along the counter table. Yuffie caught the drink and she held it up to her lips and took a sip. Then she spewed the liquid from her mouth. She wiped the excess liquid from her mouth and she stared at the drink.

"What is this? Ginger ale? Tifa…"

The brunette teasingly looked at her and she shook her head. Yuffie lowered her head on the bar table and sighed heavily.

"The joys of being underage…"

* * *

"Hey Vincent…"

The brooding man in the red cape walked towards the SOLDIER bathed in moonlight. His footsteps contributed to the noise that the crickets were making within the abundant flowers. Vincent stopped when he saw Fenrir parked by the side.

"So it's true…" Cloud stared at him. "Fenrir is broken."

"Yeah…"

"Marlene was looking for you, Cloud. Why didn't you join us?" Having heard no response from the silent blonde, Vincent leaned on Fenrir and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It's her, isn't it?"

Cloud glanced at him but he quickly looked away when Vincent's red orbs met his.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Cloud murmured in a sad tone. "I is it a coincidence that we met? Why she had to look a lot like her? My mind's a mess. Who'd wonder? It's been like this a long time ago."

"Why can't you move on? Everyone had been worried about you. Forget the past. Forget her." Vincent glanced at Cloud and shrugged. "Who am I anyway? I'm just a shadow."

Cloud stood up and he gazed at the roof of the church. "Why, did you already forget her? If you forgot Lucrecia then I'll forget Aerith."

Vincent's ruby eyes suddenly turned to a darker shade. He uncrossed his arms and he gazed at this side. "I…"

"Just as I thought." Cloud whispered. "You can't forget her. You never tried."

"I tried." Vincent's voice was hoarse but there was a bit of sadness in his voice. "Don't tell me I didn't. I tried to run away from her. From her memories. But in each passing day it only makes me remind of her more. I tried but I just… can't."

"In that case, I will also won't forget Aerith." Cloud walked to the broken pillar and he sat down. "That's fair now, isn't it?"

Vincent opened his mouth to argue but seeing the SOLIDER close his azure eyes he only forced out a weak smile.

"Cloud… You changed." A cold breeze blew softly on the somber man in the red cape. "But will it be for the better? Only time could truly tell."

* * *

"See ya tomorrow, Teef! Maybe that Strife will come to his senses and finally join our little reunion. Whooey!" The blonde chuckled as he disappeared from sight.

Tifa sighed as she closed the door of the Seventh Heaven. She took all the bottles from the tables and she placed them in a case. Then she began washing the glasses.

"Hey Teef."

Tifa alarmingly looked up, she eased when she saw Cloud's gleaming eyes coming out of the shadows. She gladly shook her head and she returned to her work.

"Did I miss something?"

"No. Just Cid breaking a few bottles and spewing his stomach out." Tifa placed the clean glasses into a cabinet and she wiped her hands with a fresh towel. "So… Have you eaten yet?"

"That's ok. I'm full. I think I'm going to bed now, night Teef." Cloud slowly walked towards the stairs. Tifa annoyingly pursed her lips and she forcefully placed down the towel.

"Stop!" Cloud froze and he gazed to the side. Tifa crossed her eyebrows as she glared at his back. "Is that all you can say? Why don't you say goodnight to the kids?"

"It's been a long day. I need some rest."

"You barely come here. And when you do you don't even talk with them. What's wrong with you, Cloud? Can't you stop living in the past! You're only hurting yourself and others with your selfishness."

Cloud flinched. Tifa's eyes widened when she realized what she'd said. She raised her hands to cover her lips but the words were out.

"I'm sorry, Cloud. I know I'm not in the position to say that to you. But I just… I just want to see you with the kids. They've been missing you badly." Tifa sadly gazed as his back eased. _I've been missing you badly._

"I'm sorry too, Teef. Don't worry I'll try to change." He said silently so only Tifa could hear.

The blonde turned back and he showed Tifa a small smile before going up the stairs. A tear fell from Tifa's brown eyes. She smiled as she wiped it off.

"Thank you."

* * *

"So… How's work coming along?"

Aria glimpsed at Clay who was eyeing her intently. He woke up early to cook her breakfast, toasted ham sandwich. He was fully dressed with his usual black shirt and now he had on his black pants. His blonde hair was combed and a fresh aura surrounded him. Aria glared at him as she pointed a fork with a piece of ham at his nose.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

Clay grinned and he suddenly ate the meat from her fork. Aria gaped and she pouted at the satisfied man before her. Clay swallowed her food and grinned again.

"Don't you know that it's also rude to point a loaded fork at me?"

Aria smirked at him as she took her plates to the kitchen. Clay followed her but he stopped at the doorframe to take a better look at the lady before him. She was wearing a green shirt and brown baggy pants. Her chestnut brown hair was braided into two pigtails and a wide handkerchief covered her head.

"I have a new customer today."

"Who?" he asked, curiously.

"Secret." She replied, teasingly.

"Huh?"

"You know our policy. Client to worker privacy only."

Clay rolled his blue eyes as she turned off the faucet. When she finished washing her dishes she covered her hands with black gloves. She went out of the kitchen and into the living room. She stopped by the mirror and she took a quick look at herself. Clay followed her stopping at the doorframe again. Aria combed a few stray strands of hair in her eyes and she smiled at herself. A smile crept to Clay's face as he watches Aria look after herself. When she was satisfied Aria went to the shoe rack and she took out her black boots. She put them on and she stepped out of the cabin. Clay walked to the entrance of the tiny house and he grinned at Aria. Aria returned his grin with a heart-warming smile. She ran towards the woods but she stopped at the middle and she waved at him.

"Goodbye! See you when I see you!"

Clay raised a hand and he also waved to her. "Be careful!"

Aria nodded and she disappeared among the trees. Clay turned back to the living room but he cocked his head a little to take a one last look of the Sleeping Forest. He smiled to himself and he slowly closed the door of the little cabin at the end of the wide forest.


	5. Loneliness

Aria raised her hand and knocked on the door. When she heard the knob turning, she quickly smoothed her hair and dress. The door opened and a brunette appeared. Aria smiled and greeted her.

"Good morning! Is Cloud up yet?"

The lady returned the smile and she opened the door more widely. "Come on in… Aria, am I right?"

Aria nodded and whispered a thank you. She stepped into the empty bar and took a seat at the bar table. The woman followed her and she went back to the bar. Aria's curious eyes roamed around, checking every corner of the pub. The woman smiled as she watches Aria inspecting everything in sight.

"Cloud is still sleeping. I don't know where he went yesterday but it sure wore him out." Aria giggled as she remembered the duel between Clay and Cloud. She stopped when a picture of Cloud's sad face flashed through her mind. The woman's curious brown eyes noticed the sudden change in her. "Is something wrong?"

Aria shook her head and beamed at the woman before her. She had long, sleek raven hair. Her eyes were like dark, rich chocolate. She had a lean but muscular body, and a very developed chest. Aria looked down on her body and sighed. She poked her head and she averted her gaze to a wall with many pictures.

"Looks like you and Cloud have been friends for a long time." Aria said as she stares at the pictures on the wall. "Who are the other people you're with?"

"Oh… Our group is called AVALANCHE… By the way my name's Tifa." Aria smiled and she leaned towards Tifa anxious to hear about their story. Tifa saw Aria's motive and she gave in. Tifa told her all about the things and events that they encountered. Aria listened like a little child, replying with ooh's and aah's. When the story ended, Tifa didn't help but notice the strange aura that surrounded Aria.

"So this Aerith… She gave up her life for the Planet." Tifa gave Aria a weak smile. "She must be a very strong-willed woman."

Tifa slowly nodded. Aria tilted her head, wearing a confused look. Tifa smiled as she shook her head. Aria happily grinned at Tifa, lightening up the mood a little bit. When Aria was about to open her mouth to speak, she heard a small thump from her right. Sensing something, Aria turned to the stairs and a name came out of her pink lips.

"Cloud…"

Cloud stepped out of the darkness. He sat at the end of the bar table, his arms leaning on the counter. Tifa took out a cup of hot coffee and she slid it across the table. Cloud's hand caught it without spilling. He raised it to his lips and took a sip. Tifa glanced at Aria, her eyebrows furrowed when she realized she hadn't served her anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I get you something, Aria? It's on the house."

Aria shook her head and smiled at Tifa. "That's ok, Tifa. I already had breakfast when I left the house."

"Sister!"

Aria turned to her side, her eyes widened when she saw a girl running towards her with open arms. Aria faced the girl and the girl fell into her arms. The girl hugged her and smiled at her brightly. Aria too returned the smile and they both laughed. Cloud looked at the girls without taking the cup from his lips.

"Sister! You came back! Will you stay this time?"

Aria smiled at the girl as she caressed the girl's hair. "I don't know about that but I'll stay to fix Cloud's ride…" Tifa's eyes widened. "My name is Aria, what's your name?"

The girl pouted but she eventually smiled. "It's Marlene."

Aria beamed at Marlene and she held the girl's tiny hands. "In that case. Marlene, I hope we will be friends!" She announced.

The girl hugged her again. "Uh-huh!"

"What's the ruckus about?!" A gruff voice rang across the room.

"Daddy!!" Marlene ran to the big man standing at the end of the stairs. She took her father's hand and dragged him to a startled Aria.

"Daddy, this is Aria. Aria, this is my Daddy." She happily said.

Aria stood up and smiled at the man. The man scratched the back of his head and he grinned at Aria.

"The name's Barret. Barret Wallace. Nice meeting you, uhh… Aria."

"Same here, Mr. Wallace." She replied.

"Nah! You're too damn formal. Just Barret."

Aria smiled. Marlene beamed at the both of them and she sat beside Aria. Barret sat beside Marlene and he asked a cup of coffee from Tifa. Barret heavily sighed as he sipped the hot coffee.

"Damn, my head still hurts from last night. That was a hell lot of beer. I think I broke my own damn record. Thanks Teef." Aria and Marlene stared blankly at Barret. He noticed them and chuckled. When he finished his coffee, Barret grinned at Aria. "Funny, it seems like we've been introduced again."

Aria tilted her head to the side, confusingly. Barret placed his cup down softly, his gaze never left Aria. "You do really look like her. She once saved Marlene. When the guys from ShinRa threatened Marlene she stood up and she took Marlene's place. I owed her a lot, ya know. Never had the chance to repay her."

Cloud stood up, his chair noisily left its place. All eyes turned to him. His face was downcast as he went outside of the Seventh Heaven. Tifa sadly followed him with her eyes. Aria stood up too and she followed Cloud, closing the door slowly behind her. Marlene looked up to Barret. Barret stared at the pictures taken from their journeys. Then he sighed heavily. "It must've been hard for him. To see her again. Cos' now… she's someone else."

Tifa slowly nodded. Marlene watched them both, not knowing what was going on.

* * *

"Cloud! Wait for me!"

The man in black stopped. Cloud gazed to the side. Aria panted heavily as she leaned on her knees. "You sure, can walk fast… What are you rushing for?"

Cloud stopped for a moment. Aria wiped a sweat from her forehead. After a few seconds, Aria's breath turned to normal and she stretched her hands. Cloud rolled his eyes and he continued walking. Aria tried to walk with the swift Ex-SOLDIER but she couldn't pick up his rate. Sensing her sluggish movements, Cloud slowed down. Aria smiled as she noticed him trying to adjust to her pace. After a few minutes they arrived in the church sweating heavily from the heat of the sun. Aria sighed as a cold breeze passed through her as she entered the church. She looked up and she saw Fenrir parked beside the pool of water. She excitedly ran to Fenrir and she checked the vehicle. Cloud stepped inside the church. Only then did he notice her full stature. She wore a green t-shirt and brown pants. Her braided chestnut-brown hair was now separated in two pigtails that flowed down her back. Aria stood up and she took the blue worker's apron she wore yesterday from her two-ton bag. She slid it unto her body and she turned back to Cloud.

"Hey!" Cloud blinked. Seeing his reaction, Aria giggled. A flash of pink brightened Cloud's face as he heard her playful laugh. "I'll be working now. You can go back to the Seventh Heaven if you want to."

Cloud shook his head. Then he took a few steps towards Aria. Aria breathed in his masculine scent as he passed by. She sighed as her heart began to race. Cloud crouched down in front of Fenrir and he touched its shiny covering. "Be careful in handling her. I need her for my deliveries."

"So that explains the paper you're reading at the Forgotten City!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?"

Aria smiled as she shook her head. "Cloud can I take her apart?"

Cloud's eyes widened in shock as he faced her. "Wh-What?"

Aria grinned at his reaction. "Don't worry! I'll make it as painless as possible, I don't know if Fenrir will feel it… but I'm sure you'll do. Why don't you turn around while I take her out so that you won't feel troubled."

Cloud breathed in hard as he slowly nodded his head. He stepped sideways when Aria approached Fenrir. She bent down and took out a big saw. Cloud gaped as he saw the wrench. Aria shook her head and placed the saw down. Cloud turned back breathed easily. Then Aria brought out a small wrench. "Yep, this is it!"

She stroked the sides of Fenrir gently. When she found a nut, she inserted the nut in the wrench and began to turn it slowly. After undoing the nut the outer covering of the Fenrir fell down. Aria repeated the same process on the other side of Fenrir. "Hey, Cloud! You can turn back now."

Cloud hesitated to see his Fenrir in pieces but he needed to see her. The blonde SOLDIER swallowed hard and he closed his eyes. He turned to face Fenrir and slowly he opened his blue eyes. His eyes narrowed when he saw his weapons at the floor as well as Fenrir's outer coverings. There before him stood a skeleton, the insides of Fenrir. It was rusty and all kinds of dirt from his past deliveries were still kept inside it. He disappointedly sighed as he bent down to check on his Fenrir. "So… how much will I owe you?"

Aria tilted her head. She rested her chin on her clasped hands in deep thought. "Hmmm… I haven't decided yet. I'll tell you when it's all over. Okay, Cloud?"

Aria smiled at him, the same smile when Aerith left him for the City of the Ancients. Cloud closed his eyes as he felt the pain once again inside his heart. Aria saw Cloud cringe in pain.

"Cloud… Are you…" She held out a hand to touch him but he shoved her hand away.

"I'm fine! I'll go out for a while, I'll come back later."

Cloud stood up and he left her in a troubled state. Aria watched as Cloud disappeared in the light. Then she felt something she has never experienced before. For the first time, she felt being alone. Sure, Clay was there for her all the time but being left by Cloud like this she felt something empty within her. A missing piece in her heart that she had forgotten. Aria touched her chest, her heart was beating slowly.

"Cloud…"

Aria averted her eyes to the dark vehicle before her. Then her green eyes slightly widened when she realized that it was here in the church.

"So… Cloud pushed Fenrir all the way to the church."

_Cloud is still sleeping. I don't know where he went yesterday but it sure wore him out._

"How come this place is so important to him?"

Then her gaze went to the flowers that encircled the pool of water. She stood up and she walked towards it. Aria watched her own reflection in the water. For a minute she saw a young woman dressed in a pink dress, her white shoulders were covered with a red jacket. Aria blinked and she rubbed her eyes. She stared at the water and the woman was gone and was replaced by her own reflection.

"Maybe it reminds him of this… Aerith." She sadly gazed up at the open doors and sighed. "She must be very special to him. Maybe that's why he's so… sad."


	6. Aria's past

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again?! I don't own FFVII characters... TT Anyways... Thanks for the review guys!!

* * *

"Damn, what happened back there?"

Cloud was leaning on the wall outside of the church. The clouds were slowly passing him by and the sun was still shining. He stood there like a lone wolf behind the shadows, thinking… reminiscing. _Why did she have to look like her? Damn. Now she must think I'm a stiff and a wretched guy. I think I have to apologize again._

Cloud smoothed his blonde locks and he breathed hard. Cloud walked up to the light of the sun and he turned towards the opening of the church. He looked up and his blue eyes widened. Aria was standing at the entrance smiling and waving to him. Cloud's heart lightened and he showed her a small smile. He slowly walked towards her and he stopped. His gaze went to the side and his cheeks slowly turned to pink.

"I… I'm sorry about earlier." Then he scratched the back of his head, still not looking at the woman before him. "I didn't know what came over me. I just…"

Aria's emerald eyes sparkled and her smile reached the heavens. "That's ok with me, Cloud! I'm just glad you didn't left the church. I thought I was alone. Thanks for not leaving!"

His sapphire eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

_I'm alone._

_But I'm… were here for you, right?_

_I know, I know but... I'm the only Cetra._

* * *

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed as he pursed his lips. 

"Cloud?"

Cloud quickly averted his gaze to her and he smiled again. Aria's green eyes shimmered under the sunlight as she saw his smile. She happily took his hand and she dragged him to the church. "Come on, Cloud! There's a lot of work to be done!"

Cloud's eyes widened when she took his hand. But eventually he smiled and he closed his eyes as a warm breeze passed him by.

_I promise… I won't leave you alone… _

Then a picture of a statue of an angel flashed through his mind. Cloud breathed hard as he remembered her frozen smile that gradually disappeared along with Meteor. He forced out a weak smile as he entered the church.

_That's what you would want, right?_

* * *

"So… How come you came to a place like this?" 

Aria placed down her wrench. She was lying down with Fenrir on top of her held by two broken pillars. Cloud sat at a broken pew beside Aria and Fenrir. He was looking at some tools Aria brought with her.

"Can you hand me the blue cloth in my bag?"

Cloud bent down to get her two-ton bag. He opened it in search for the blue cloth she asked. When he found it, he handed it to her. Aria mumbled a thanks before she returned to work. Cloud gazed at the half of Aria's body as she worked.

"When I was a little girl we used to live in a small town north of Midgar. My father seldom visits us because he works here. My mother home-schooled me, I don't know why but she just did. I rarely go out and when I do my mother always accompanies me. I grew flowers then, they were my favorite hobbies."

"Just like her…" he mumbled.

Aria moved out from Fenrir and she gave him a confused look. "What was that?"

Cloud shook her head and he gave her a look that insisted her to continue her story. Aria smiled at him and she cleared out her throat.

"One day my mother and I went to the train station because father was going home. I was happy then because I can finally see him again. The train came and a strong wind blew away my hat. I ran to pick it up and when I turned back to my parents they…"

Aria's face was downcast as she shuddered. Cloud felt something heavy came down on him as he saw her saddened face. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out from his mouth.

"They died… I was left alone in the train station with no one."

A few tears fell down Aria's face but she quickly wiped it off, cursing herself for being emotional. Then she smiled at her weakness. Cloud stared at her emerald green eyes that were full of sadness. His cold blue eyes suddenly turned to a darker shade. Somehow he felt guilty for treating her badly earlier. But all he can do now is listen to her past.

"Clay was my childhood friend. I heard that he went to Midgar so I came looking for him. I have no family left so he took me in and we lived together ever since."

Cloud then felt a sudden urge to change the subject. "Why are you working? Does Clay not work? He seemed to be a strong person."

A sudden silence filled the whole room. Cloud stared as Aria sat up. Her face was full of dark soot that tempted Cloud to smile. Aria noticed him and she pouted. She took a bottle of water from her bag and she poured it on her face. When she was drenched, she took out a fresh clean towel and she wiped her face clean.

"He has an illness inside of him…"

Cloud watched as Aria gripped the towel in her fingers. He saw her concern within her bright emerald eyes.

"He doesn't tell me. He makes it seem like he's ok but actually he's not. I persisted that I would work. At first he didn't agree with me but thanks to my unrelenting prowess he finally gave in and he agreed. It took me three whole months to tell him off." Aria giggled to herself. "I studied machines at Clay's house. Clay's father was a mechanic, you know. I hid it from him at first but he finally caught me. That guy has a strong sense of anything. I really admire that from him."

Cloud's eyes slightly widened. Then he gazed to the side. "Were you… I mean… Both of you are…" Cloud glanced at the stunned woman before him. Seeing her reaction, he scratched his hand behind his back, his face turned to a shade of crimson. "Sorry… You don't have to answer that."

Aria guessed what he was thinking and she gently shook her head. "No… We're not what you think. Clay and I are just friends. Brother-sister kinda relationship." Cloud breathed freely, a weight in his chest had been lifted. Aria tilted her head to the side and she raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Why, are you jealous?"

Cloud's Mako-infused eyes shot open. "Wh-What? M-Me? N-No! Of course not!"

Aria laughed as she saw him stutter at his words. Cloud glared at her but he eventually smiled. Aria dropped to the ground in her fit of giggles. "Y-You were… Ahahaha!" After a few minutes Aria finally stopped. She smiled at him as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "You don't have to take things so seriously, Cloud. Lighten up!"

"Easy for you to say." Cloud's face was downcast, an air of sadness suddenly surrounded him. Aria's eyebrows furrowed in concern as a sudden guilt revealed to her what she had done to the blue-eyed SOLDIER. Then she held out a hand to comfort him.

"Cloud, I…"

When Aria made Cloud face her, her green eyes widened as she saw Cloud grin at her. Realizing his prank, Aria pouted.

Cloud bursted when he saw her abashed face. "You should have seen your face! Ahahaha!"

Aria irritatedly watched as Cloud covered his mouth stopping himself from laughing. Then a wonderful revelation dawned upon her and she smiled widely. Cloud stopped laughing and he raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You made a joke!" Aria grinned at him and she nudged at his leg. "And I thought you were a stiff. Hee, hee!"

Cloud frozed. Her green eyes were sparkling and her smile brightened under the sunlight. Even though covered in dirt she still looked like an angel fallen from the sky to make him laugh with her childishness.

"I guess I have… Thanks…" Then Cloud showed her a smile that came from his heart. Aria beamed up at him and nodded.

* * *

"He laughed…" 

Tifa gripped the towel she was holding. A few moments ago she was walking towards the church. She stopped when she heard an unfamiliar laugh. Tifa quickly paced towards the church and she took a peek from the entrance. Her chocolate brown eyes widened when she saw Cloud and Aria sharing the laughter she heard from outside. Tifa breathed hard as her heart began to race.

"He never laughed like that with me or with the kids. Come to think of it, he never laughed at all except only when he's with Aerith. But Aria made him laugh and we knew her only yesterday. How come… I never made him laugh?"

Tifa's grip lightened as she straightened herself. She forced a smile and she bravely walked in the church.

* * *

Cloud alarmingly averted his gaze to the entrance when he heard footsteps. Aria also glimpsed at the person. At the entrance stood a smiling brunette holding a towel to her heart. Cloud eased his shoulders as he showed her half a smile. Aria beamed at Tifa as she approached them. 

"Hey there, Tifa!" Aria greeted her.

Tifa handed Aria the towel with a smile. Aria gladly took it and she wiped away her perspiration.

"Looks like you two have had a great time."

Aria beamed at Tifa and nodded. Tifa turned her gaze to Cloud who was looking at Fenrir. Tifa's heart dropped when she had not gotten an answer from the blonde.

"How is Fenrir now? Is she fixed yet?" Cloud suddenly asked.

Aria turned to him and she sadly shook her head. "Not yet… Cloud, I have to tell you something important. Fenrir is…"

"Why don't we discuss this over dinner?" Tifa suggested. Aria and Cloud stared up at Tifa. "I mean… It is getting a little late and I'm sure Aria is hungry laboring over your bike."

"I don't know… Maybe Clay is…" Aria glanced at Cloud, expecting some strange reaction. He averted his gaze when she looked at him. Aria smiled at the timid SOLDIER and she turned to Tifa. "Alright! I guess dinner wont hurt that much!"

Tifa nodded to her and she smiled. Aria turned to Cloud and she swore she saw his beautiful smile under his dark façade.


	7. Clay's past

"Hmmm… Where was it again?" 

A pair of chocolate brown eyes wandered across the sea of trees. She irritatedly placed her hands on her hips and pouted. Then a cold shiver went down her spine. This was the place where Cloud would never go to. The memories still haunts him. Her memories… The Sleeping Forest was still the same after two years since Aerith's death. It was a horrifying scene. As Aerith prays for Holy to save the Planet, Sephiroth came from the sky and pierced the blade through her. As Sephiroth drew back his blade, the White Materia from Aerith's pink bow dived down the water into nothingness. And the lifeless maiden fell lifeless in Cloud's arms. There was nothing he can do. Tifa's heart broke when she saw Cloud shivering from the pain that he felt within. Sadness, despair, guilt and anger. They never even had the chance to avenge her. Sephiroth escaped leaving Cloud with the limp Aerith in his arms. Tifa cried when she saw her lifeless body. True, Aerith was close to Cloud but she was still her dearest friend. She was a member of the AVALANCHE. She sacrificed herself for the Planet. She still smiled even though Cloud lowered her body in the cold, dark lake. Tifa felt a cold breeze passed through her body. She stared at the sky and sighed.

"When can I be as strong as you?"

The sunlight found its way through the many branches of trees. It showered upon the brunette as she stood alone in the forest. Then she gazed down to the piece of cloth she's holding. She raised it to her eyes and its sparkle shone in her eyes. It was a pink handkerchief and it held a name engraved with green glitter. She remembered the same color of the eyes of her new friend.

* * *

"Tifa, thanks again for inviting me to dinner." 

Tifa smiled at the girl with hazel brown hair. "It's nothing."

Cloud stared at the woman across the table. It was her second plate and bits of food were scattered on her face. Aria noticed Cloud watching her as she drank a glassful of lemonade. She saw her reflection in his gleaming sapphire eyes.

"What's the important thing you're going to tell me again?"

Aria finished her drink in two gulps and she cleared her throat. He knew it was something about money because of the serious stare she's giving him.

"There's a crack in the crankshaft. The suspension system is rusty and it greatly affects when you accelerate. I also saw a crack in one of the exhaust pipes. That's only a few things but it does some major damages."

Cloud's eyes slightly widened, he reminisced his past battles with the three silver-haired brothers. He slowly nodded as he returned to staring at the mechanic.

"I don't know if you can find parts for your Fenrir here in Midgar. But I do know someone who can make parts for you. And he can modify it so that your Fenrir can work in maximum efficiency. What do you think?"

Tifa and Cloud were stunned silent by the beautiful mechanic before them. Aria tilted her head and she giggled at their reaction. Cloud shook his head and he pursed his lips.

"How much will I owe this person?"

"It depends on the parts you're asking from him. Don't worry I'll bring him here if he's not busy so he can take a good look at your Fenrir."

Cloud slowly nodded his head. Aria stood up and stretched her arms. She smiled at Tifa and Cloud.

"I'll be going now. It's already dark and someone's waiting for me."

"I'll take you home." Cloud mumbled.

Aria and Tifa both stared at Cloud. Aria smiled as she shook her head. "I can take care of myself, thanks for worrying."

"I-Im not…"

Aria grinned at the stuttering SOLDIER before her. She turned back and she walked towards the door. She opened the creaky door and turned back. She smiled at them as she waved her hand.

"I'll come back tomorrow! By the way, thanks for the free food!"

Then Aria disappeared from sight.

* * *

Tifa returned the handkerchief to her pocket. The sun was still shining and the cries of the birds were rampant in the forest. Tifa smiled to herself and she continued walking. 

Few minutes has passed and Tifa began to grow weary. Her knees were giving in. Then she saw an opening amidst the trees. She started to walk faster towards the gap hoping that Aria's cabin was there. When she was about to come out she heard a sword cutting through the air. Tifa quickly hid behind a tree and she slowly peeked to see what was going on. Her eyes widened when she saw the City of the Ancients. Suddenly, a picture of Aerith flashed through her mind. She gritted her teeth as her breathing gets shallow. Her knees began to grow weak and her vision became blurry. Tifa took a step towards the City to get help when her sight became totally blank. Tifa fell down on her knees and with a thud her whole body dropped on the ground. But when she was about to close her eyes she saw a pair of brown boots running towards her. And a familiar voice whispered to her.

"Are you alright?"

* * *

"Nnnn… " 

Tifa moaned as she opened her eyes. Her head hurt as if a hundred knives had pierced through it. She sat up and she caressed her hair. Her brown eyes fluttered as she realized she was in a room she didn't recognize. Sensing something, she turned to the window. Someone was standing at the window his back facing Tifa. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. A large buster sword was at his muscular back. He had blond hair and a white complexion. He was staring at the window waiting for her to regain consciousness.

"Cloud!?"

The person gazed to the side, Tifa pursed her lips. The person turned to face Tifa and he stepped out from the shadows. Tifa's eyes widened. Before her was a man that looked like Cloud. He had the same sapphire eyes but his had never been infused with Mako. He had the same expression as Cloud, silent and somber. But there was something about this man that made her heart race in a fast rate. Tifa swallowed when his pair of blue orbs gazed down at her. The man showed her a lop-sided smile when he saw her reaction.

"You alright?"

Tifa nodded. "What happened?"

"Well, a few minutes ago you fell unconscious on the forest floor. You must have been very tired. Judging from your clothes you're from Midgar, right?" Tifa nodded again. The man moved to the foot of the bed. "Midgar is a long walk from here and the heat of the sun must had gotten to you."

"I suppose."

"So… Who are you and what are you doing in a place like this?" he asked, inquisitively.

"My name is Tifa and I came here to return something to a friend."

"Oh, what's the name of your friend?"

"Aria. Do you know her?"

"Yeah. She lives here. With me."

Tifa's eyes widened. "You two… Are you...?"

The person turned to the window hiding his blush. "N-No! She's my childhood friend."

Tifa raised an eyebrow while grinning at the blushing man before her. The man timidly scratched the back of his head. Tifa giggled remembering the same reaction with Cloud. Cloud always does that when he's hiding something from her.

"Wh-What!"

"Oh, nothing! I just remembered my friend Cloud."

Then the atmosphere changed. The person gritted his teeth as he glared at the window.

"Something wrong?"

The man breathed heavily as he ruffled his hair. "It's nothing. This Cloud… Was he in SOLDIER?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"We fought once." Tifa's eyes widened. The man took a seat from the study table. "I saw his eyes, it was infused with Mako."

"How come you know everything about SOLDIER?" Tifa covered her mouth with her hands but the words were already out of her lips. "Sorry."

"When I was little I was very frail and sickly. I live here once in Midgar. My parents didn't want a weak son like me. They knew I would die in the near future so they abandoned me. So I went to live with my aunt in a small town. I treated her like my mother. She was the one who loved me and took care of me. That's what mother's do, right? My life was great at first but when time passed by the other kids used to push me around. There was this girl I really liked but she doesn't see me. The boys always surrounded her. I wanted her to notice me, to see who I really am. So one day I decided to join SOLDIER, to impress her. The night before I left I sorta promised her that I would be her knight-in-shining armor. That I would protect her if she's in trouble. I was happy because now I could prove myself. And after I left town I never saw her again." The person paused for a moment to catch his breath.

_No…_ Tifa's heart began to beat erratically. _This story, it is much like mine and Cloud's. Could it be? _Tifa pinched herself._ No, It can't be. _

"I came to the ShinRa Corporation to sign up. When I was being physically examined the doctor told me that I wouldn't make it. I persisted, I begged him to make me pass the medical examinations but he shook his head. He told me that my body is too delicate and if my body will be infused with Mako I would die." The person gazed to his side. "I left the corporation. I never returned to the small town. I was too ashamed to show my face there. I could never keep my promise. So I stayed in Midgar. But my misery never ended there. One day I received news that mother died. I decided to go back to the town to bury her. I was on the way to the train station in Sector 7 when the accident happened. As I saw the houses falling apart I thought of my brother. The people were running around, I looked for my brother but I never found him. Then I saw his favorite hat under one of the crevices. My mother died, my brother died. There's nothing left of me. I went to live out here because I only bring tragedy to everyone I meet."

"How bout Aria?"

"Her parents both died when she was a little kid. She also had no relatives left. I hesitated of taking her in but I agreed in the end." The man slightly smiled. "She is the most wonderful person I have ever met. I was so happy that she came to live with me. This cottage bored me to death but when she came here she squeezed out the bleakness from this cabin."

Tifa too smiled at him. "Don't you feel weird sharing your life story with me?"

The man stared at her and he suddenly covered his face with his gloved hand. "Sorry bout that. I must be like and old man sharing this stuff with you."

Tifa shook her head. "No, I don't mind. It's alright because I also wanted to know everything about Aria."

"But I don't feel awkward when I'm talking with you. Strange isnt it?"

A flash of pink raced across the brunette's face. The man laughed at Tifa's expression. "I'm just kidding. It's a little late. Why don't I walk you home?"

"There's really no need…" she protested.

"That's ok with me." The man took his buster sword and he placed it on his back. Tifa watched him walk to the doorframe. Then he gazed to his side. "There's lots of monsters out there. Besides I hate to think of what that Cloud might do when I let you out on your own."

"Were not what you think!"

The man grinned as he went out of the door. Tifa rolled her eyes as she smiled to herself. "Well, this has been an interesting day."

She stood up and slowly walked to the door. When she was under the doorframe she looked back to take a one last look of the room. She smiled again and she slowly closed the door.


	8. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I dont own anything!! So please dont sue me!! I'm only a wee kid! XD lol

* * *

Tifa slowly opened the door of the Seventh Heaven. Everyone's eyes turned to the door. Aria stood up and she smiled at the brunette. Tifa opened the door more widely and a dark shadow covered the light. Aria's eyes widened when she saw the familiar face of the person. She joyfully ran up to the person and she led him to the light. Tifa closed the door and she went to the bar table. Everyone gaped when they saw the face of the person.

"Everyone gather round. This is my childhood friend, Clay. Clay Peace." Aria's eyes gleamed with delight as she also stood out. "I haven't properly introduced myself. So here I am. My full name is Aria Heinsburrough."

Mumbles were now heard around the Seventh Heaven. Clay's steely blue eyes wandered across the people before him. He crossed his eyebrows when his eyes rested on the same somber man behind the shadows. The blonde man returned his bloodthirsty stare with one of his own.

Sensing the sizzling atmosphere between the two men, Tifa straightened out and she smiled at Aria and Clay. "Then… My name is Tifa, Tifa Lockhart."

The blonde owner of the Highwind held his nose high and sweeped a hand over his hair. "Cid Highwind at your service, ma'am!"

The hyperactive girl with short black hair waved at Aria with a smile. "Hi! I'm Yuffie Kisaragi." Then she posed like a ninja and she shot Aria a grin. "But don't be fooled by my cute looks. I'm a girl from Wutai, that's a town where people are trained to be skilled ninja's."

The other AVALANCHE members raised an eyebrow at her, unbelievingly. Yuffie pouted when she heard the word 'thief' from one of the AVALANCHE. Aria grinned at her and she turned to the lone man with a golden hand.

The somber man in the red cape uncrossed his arms and showed a small smile at Aria. "I'm Vincent Valentine."

A small mechanic cat ran to Aria and he rubbed his face on her leg. Clay glared at the cat and then it fearfully ran back to the fire wolf. He sticked out his tongue at Clay and grinned. "The name's Cait. Cait Sith, the future-telling cat. But sometimes my predictions are false though. But you can try!"

Aria smiled at Cait Sith and she averted her gaze to the lone fire wolf. "My comrades in Cosmo Canyon call me Nanaki but here I'm known as Red XIII. You can call me whatever that pleases you, Aria."

The chestnut-haired girl nodded and she turned to the big man before her. "Barret Wallace, but you already know that." Then Barret kneeled down to Marlene and he caressed her hair. "And this little girl is my daughter, Marlene Wallace."

Tifa touched the shoulder of a boy with wavy brown hair who seems to be a little timid. Aria smiled at the boy, which caused him to smile back at her. "My name is Denzel. Nice meeting you, Aria."

Clay stared at Denzel. After a few moments he averted his gaze to something else. The last one who hadn't spoken was the blue-eyed SOLDIER by the shadows. Aria tilted her head to the side, waiting for him to introduce himself. The blonde annoyingly rolled his sapphire eyes and he stepped into the light.

"Cloud… Cloud Strife."

* * *

"One more!!" 

"Damn, Cid. This girl's better than us!" Barret croaked.

Aria hiccupped as she forcefully dropped down her 5th bottle. She grinned as she saw Barret and Cid stare at her, unbelievingly. Tifa placed down Aria's request with a smile. Aria finished her drink with two gulps. She raised her hand to ask again when Clay held her hand. Cloud gazed at them both and he felt strange. Aria sneered at him and she crossed her eyebrows.

"Hey! I wanna drink more." Aria stood up and she nudged on Clay's shoulder with her elbow. "Come on, Clay! Let's have fun. Hee, hee!"

"No, Aria. The cabin has been deserted for too long. Let's go back." He whispered to her ear.

Aria mockingly laughed at him and she loses balance. But Clay caught her just in time she was about to hit the floor. He slid his left arm below her knees and his right at her back. Aria lightly patted Clay on the head.

"Hey, le me go!" She moans a little before dozing off. Then she rested her head on Clay's shoulder, asleep. Clay smiled as she snuggles to him a bit. Seeing them, Cloud felt something heat up within him. He turned back and was enveloped in darkness. Tifa followed Clay towards the exit of the Seventh Heaven. The noise of Cid and Barret was softened when Tifa closed the door. The moon was up and the surroundings were silent. Tifa smiled as she watched Aria making strange noises.

"She's like that when she drinks. I only let her this once because she seemed so persistent. I can never say no to her. By the way, sorry for the mess I'll pay…"

Tifa shook her head and she smiled at him. "That's alright. It's all me."

Clay smiled at her and he turned back towards the darkness of the city. He slightly gazed to the side. "Thanks, Teef."

A flash of pink raced across Tifa's face as Clay's voice echoed throughout her head. Before she could even respond the two were out of sight. Sensing something above, Tifa gazed to the windows. The shadow quickly left the second-storey windows of the Seventh Heaven as her chocolate brown eyes stared up. Tifa pursed her lips as she sadly gazed at the brilliant light above. Then she shrugged and she returned back to the raucous Seventh Heaven.

* * *

Clay slowly strides across the Sleeping Forest. The full moon was up and it enveloped the two. His gentle light blue eyes were watching the woman he was carrying in his arms. He smiled as he breathed in her flowery scent. The surroundings were silent and fireflies were rampantly flying around giving the place a magical atmosphere. 

"Nnn…"

Clay gazed down as Aria fluttered her green eyes. Aria looked up at Clay and pouted.

"Hmmm… I think I drank again, am I right?"

Clay chuckled at her. He couldn't believe that this girl would be sober in a few minutes. She only drank this once but it hadn't greatly affected her. Clay shook his blonde head.

"Yep! You drank a whole lot and you fainted."

"My first time. Hee, hee!"

"Your first and last." He said, firmly.

Aria glared at him and pouted. Clay laughed at her reaction and a light caught his eye. The cabin was now in sight with all its lights open. He sighed when he remembered he didn't turn off the lights. Aria turned to the cabin and she smiled.

"You can put me down now, Clay."

Clay nodded his head and he lowered Aria. Instead of running towards the cabin, Aria ran towards a nearby tree and barfed. Clay teasingly shook his head and he walked towards the door of the cabin.

"I'll prepare a hot tea for you."

"Yeah…" Aria spewed again. "You do that!"

Clay laughed as he entered the cabin.

* * *

Aria sighed as the hot tea trickled down her empty throat. Clay grinned at the pouting woman before him. Aria lowered her cup and she stared at Clay. 

"Clay, can you come with me to the church in Midgar tomorrow?"

Clay raised a blonde eyebrow. "Why?"

"I need you to look on my client's ride. He desperately needs some new parts." Aria showed her one of her puppy-dog pouts with her matching green soulful eyes. "Please… I made a promise."

Clay hesitated at first. He had to train his sword-techniques tomorrow with his buster sword and he really didn't want to roam around the city. But watching Aria plead like this, it was unbearable.

"Oh, alright!"

Aria's eyes sparkled as she clapped her hands in delight. Clay rolled his eyes as he watched Aria jump up and down. She finally stopped and she showed him a wide smile.

"Thank you so much, Clay! I'm sure my client will be happy too. You're the most wonderful and skilled manufacturer of parts I know."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the only wonderful and skilled manufacturer of parts you know." He chucked. "Go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Aria nodded and she ran up to her room. Clay sighed as he heard her door close with a small bang.

"Sorry…" Her voice rang down to the first floor. "Good night, Clay!"

Clay smiled to himself as he brought the used cup to the kitchen. He slowly washed the cup as he reminisced all that happened to him this day. He grinned to himself when he remembered the semi-masculine body of Tifa as he held her unconscious body. His eyebrows crossed when he saw the SOLDIER again. He didn't know why but he hated that Cloud Strife. Then a picture of Denzel flashed through his mind. A sudden pain occurred inside of him. He leaned on the sink for support as he grabbed his chest. The pain grew stronger as memories flooded his mind. His mother, a girl, the stars, the train station, the ShinRa Corporation.

"No! Not… now!" His eyebrows crossed as the pain scattered through his body. His sapphire eyes turned blue-green and his circular pupil turned to a slit.

The silver hair, green eyes. His blade. His undying maniac smile. Jenova. Injection of unknown liquids in his skin. The explosion.

"NO!"

Clay dropped to his knees as he breaks a sweat. His eyes narrowed as he watched his hands tremble. He alarmingly turned back as he heard small footsteps coming to his direction.

"Clay… Are you alright?"

He blinked and his eyes turned to normal. Clay slowly stood up and he smiled at the person standing under the doorframe. "I'm ok."

Aria's eyebrows furrowed in concern as she took a few steps forward. "But you seem… Did it happen again?"

Clay's eyebrows crossed as he felt Aria's warm presence. Aria touched his shoulder but he shoved it.

"Didn't I say I was fine?"

Clay annoyingly walked past her. Aria's eyes slightly widened as she felt him leaving her. She turned back and she watched him walking out of the cabin. Aria's emerald eyes turned to a darker shade as she walked up to her room.

* * *

_What happened to me?_

Clay walked past the trees. He didn't stop until he reached the Forgotten City. Clay stood in front of the City in ruins. He dropped to his knees and his eyes began to sting.

_Clay…_

"Mother?"

He often hears those words in his mind. Comforting words when he experienced pain inside of him. He never knew who it was but he felt someone looking after him, relieving him of his pain. Then a rustling noise was heard all over the Forgotten City. Clay alarmingly stood up and he glared at the noise. A beautiful woman came out of the shadows holding a look of concern. Clay gazed at the side unable to face the heavenly lady before him.

"Listen, I…" he began.

"Shhh… You don't have to explain yourself. I understand." Clay's eyes widened and he faced her. Aria stepped forward revealing herself in the light. She showered him with a smile then she held out a white hand. "Come now… Let's go home."

Clay slowly nodded and he too smiled at her. He took her hand and together they returned to the little cabin at the end of the Sleeping Forest.


	9. The Turks in the Church

"Cloud, I'm here!!"

Cloud stood from the broken pillar and he turned back with a smile. He saw Aria running towards him but his smile faded when he saw Clay at her back.

_Damn, what is he doing here? _Cloud cursed in his mind. Little did he know Clay was thinking of that very same thought too.

Aria tilted her head to the side as she saw Cloud thinking deeply. Cloud scratched the back of his head as Aria peered in front of him. Aria widely smiled as his face slowly turned to pink. Clay took his place beside Aria and he looked at Cloud under his nose. Cloud rolled his eyes and he annoyingly gazed at the side. Aria giggled as she saw them sneering at each other.

"Cloud, he's what I'm talking to you about."

The blue-eyed SOLDIER gaped at her remark. "Y-You mean!"

"Yep, he'll gonna make you new parts for your Fenrir."

Cloud stared at her, unbelievingly. "He'll be making new parts for me?"

Clay smirked at him but after a few seconds his mouth too fell. "He's your client?"

Aria nodded at Clay.

"He's gonna pay me to make parts for him?"

The jolly mechanic wobbled her head in joy. They opened their mouths to protest but seeing Aria happily smiling they both sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Clay kneeled in front of Fenrir and he took out his tape measure. Aria went beside him and she told him which parts he was going to make. Cloud glanced at them both then he felt something burn inside him. The feeling stopped when Clay stood up. The blonde took out a pencil and a paper and he began to jot down the measurements.

"Have you written it down?" Aria asked.

Clay nodded. Then he turned to Cloud. "Uh… It'll take me a few days to finish your ummm… request, sir."

Clay rolled his eyes as he turned to Aria. He showed her a deal-with-you-later smile. "I'd better be going now. I'll work immediately so all of this will end." He said through clenched teeth.

A sweat trickled down Aria's forehead as she consciously smiled at him. Clay turned to the door and as he passed the blue-eyed SOLDIER a strong friction took place between them. Cloud turned back as Clay disappeared in the light. Cloud heavily sighed and he shot a serious look at Aria.

"Ah…" He opened his mouth to speak some sense into her but when he saw her eyes sparkle he held his tongue. Cloud dropped his head in defeat. "Forget it."

"He's the most skilled maker of parts I know, Cloud! Did you remember his buster sword? He modified it himself. I know he will make your Fenrir more faster and durable, trust me!"

"I admit… His buster sword was pretty… cool." His voice softened to a whisper. Cloud glanced at the ecstatic mechanic. "The damage's done so let's just hope he'll do a good job."

"You can count on it!"

* * *

"So… what's gonna happen now?"

Cloud took a swift look at the woman before him. She was sitting by the pool of water gazing at the petals that floated aimlessly on the water. Her hand was dipped in the cold water catching some petals as they flowed her way. Aria withdrew her hand and she stood up. Cloud watched her as she stretched her arms. Aria turned back to him and smiled.

"Why don't we grab some snacks at the Seventh Heaven?"

When Cloud was about to nod in agreement a familiar voice rang throughout the church.

"Yoohoo!"

Aria and Cloud glanced at the entrance of the church. Red XIII entered the church with

Cait Sith at his back. They stealthily approached the two. Cait Sith jumped off from Red XIII's back and he held out a paper bag to the mechanic. Aria crouched down and smiled warmly at him as she took the paper bag. Her eyes sparkled in delight as she took out a bottle of water and a ham sandwich.

"Thanks Cait Sith, you too, Nanaki!"

Cait Sith ran joyfully at her lap and he snuggled in her bosom. A flash of pink raced across Red XIII as he smiles at Aria. Aria smiled at the fire wolf while caressing Cait Sith's head. Aria then remembered that Cait Sith was a fortune-telling cat. She gazed down at him and she held out her hand.

"Cait Sith, can you predict my future?"

Cloud's eyes widened. Cait Sith looked up to her. Seeing the seriousness in her emerald eyes, the mechanical cat nodded. He took her hand and he closed his eyes. Then photographic images flooded his mind. A man with black hair and blue eyes. An elderly woman holding an affectionate gaze. Flowers at the church. A blonde man dressed in black, his blue eyes sharp and fiery. Familiar places and faces. The Golden Saucer and the Haunted Mansion.

_The perfect combination!_

The lake and her smile. Her death and his cries. The coldness of the lake. A blonde man with blue eyes smiling down at her. Her meeting with Cloud at the Forgotten City up to now. When Cait Sith was about to open his eyes, he blacked out. Green, devilish eyes. Flames and blood. Maniac laughter rang across his head as the images began to burst one by one in his skull. Cait Sith suddenly let go off her hand and he crouched to his knees. Aria's eyes furrowed as she watches the cat cringe.

"Are you alright?" she asked of him.

Cait Sith faced her smiling as if nothing had happened. Cloud crossed his eyebrows as he grabbed the cat by the tail.

"What did you see?" he demanded.

Cait Sith smiled to Cloud and Aria and he showed his shiny white incisors. "The perfect combination!"

Aria and Cloud stared at Cait Sith, skeptically. Red XIII chuckled as he saw the reaction of the two.

"Well, how about that?" a husky voice rang across the room.

Everyone's eyes went to the entrance of the church. There stood Barret and Cid grinning to the two dumbstruck young people. Yuffie appeared from behind Barret holding a teasing look.

"You two! It's been a few days and you've got lovesick already. "

"We… We were not… like that." Aria began to stutter. Cloud saw Aria blush furiously and he felt slightly happy. Aria turned to Cloud and pouted. "Right, Cloud?"

Cloud glanced up to Yuffie and he rolled his eyes. "Ignore her. She's out of her mind."

Yuffie totally disregarded them and she glanced back. "Vinnie, how about us?"

The red caped man ignored the young ninja as he swept across the room towards the pool. Yuffie pouted as she watched him hiding behind the shadows of the church. Cloud's Mako-infused eyes narrowed as he watched the room getting crowded of the members of the AVALANCHE. Aria's eyes furrowed when she didn't see her brunette friend.

"Hey, where's Tifa?"

"She's at the Seventh Heaven. Lot of customers there, it's a good thing Denzel and Marlene is helping her out. That bar's packed!" Barret exclaimed.

"The Seventh Heaven is a little crowded so we came here to breathe some fresh air." Vincent said, coolly.

The other members of AVALANCHE nodded in agreement. Yuffie crouched down in front of Fenrir and she peered in. She attempted to touch it but one look at Cloud's serious glare she thought otherwise.

"So, you fixed it yet, Aria?" The blonde owner of the Highwind asked.

Aria glanced at Cid and she shook her head. "It needed parts so I told Clay to make some for Cloud. He makes good ones. His father is a mechanic you see but he doesn't do the hands-on job. I do. But Clay is an expert in conditioning the parts for a machine. For example, his buster sword is not merely a sword. He modified it to something even more."

"More what?" Cid asked, curiously.

Aria wagged her finger at him and she smiled. "Clay told me not to share his work because its very top secret. His technology is remarkable and he doesn't want it to go into the wrong hands. You know… Like the persons listening outside!"

Cid stared at her questioningly. Then a thud was heard from the windows of the church.

"Damn!"

Everyone stared at the entrance. Cloud stood up and he took out his buster sword. The other members of the AVALANCHE also took out their weapons, ready to fight.

"Come out!" Cloud demanded.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!"

Cloud's eyebrows crossed as his grip on his buster sword tightened. Two shadows covered the light from the entrance of the church. The two stepped in and light showered upon them. The two men were wearing black suits. One had red hair and his shirt was unbuttoned. The other one was bald and a sophisticated look was on his face, covering his eyes was a black sunglasses. Cloud's grip on his sword loosened as he sat down again.

"What do you want, Reno?" He gazed at Aria, he still couldn't believe she had sensed them before he did. Cloud averted his eyes to the redhead searching his face for some answers.

Reno grinned as he stepped forward patting his electric rod behind his back. "Nothing, can't an old buddy go-a-visiting?"

He continues to walk but he frozed when he saw Aria giggling at Yuffie and Vincent. He gaped as tugged at Rude. "Isn't that? It's really her!"

Rude took of his sunglasses and he too stared at Aria. Aria noticed the two men and she tilted her head to the side, confusingly. Rude calmly placed back his sunglasses and he clasped his hands behind his back.

"It is her… The Ancient."

Aria's emerald eyes slightly widened. "Ancient? Who is?"

When Cloud opened his mouth to argue, a sword came slashing through the air towards the two men. All the AVALANCHE members were strangely silent and their faces held a stunned expression. Reno raised a red eyebrow at them. His heart was beating strangely and he quickly looked back. His blue eyes widened as the sword's blade gleamed in his eyes. Reno suddenly closed his eyes waiting for his death to come. After a few seconds he opened his right eye and he saw Rude's electric rod clashed with a man's buster sword. Reno straightened as he also pointed his electric rod at the man.

"Don't you know who we are?"

The man lowered his sword as Reno's electric rod touched his chin. Fierce azure eyes glared down at the redhead. Then he stared down at Reno's clothes. He also glanced at Rude whose electric rod was at his neck. The man smirked as his sword touched the ground.

"Judging from your clothes you two are Turks." Then the man's sword began to glow. Reno and Rude were about to attack the man but he already crouched down and he kicked their legs sending them on their buttocks. The Turks fell with a thud on the wooden floor of the church. Reno and Rude were about to stand when they felt the man's buster sword inches from both their necks. The man raised a blonde eyebrow and he grinned. "Looks like ShinRa had lost its touch."

"Showing off again, are we?"


	10. Unexpected Visitor

Aria raised an eyebrow at the man. She swiftly lowered his sword and she held a hand to Reno. Reno took it and he quickly stood up, mumbling a thanks. Aria smiled at him and she turned to help Rude but he had already risen. The man rolled his blue eyes as he grabbed Aria's hand.

"Come on, Aria. Let's go home."

Aria took back her hand and she pouted at him. The man scratched the back of his blonde head and he sighed. Reno glanced at the man from up to bottom still not believing he had been defeated. The man was wearing a black shirt and brown pants. He had blonde eyes and blonde hair. He had the form of a SOLDIER, come to think of it that man really looked like the SOLDIER he knew very well. He looked like Cloud Strife. But there was something in this man that he couldn't place his finger on.

"It's still early, Clay! Why don't you join us?" she pleaded.

"I'd love too!" Clay said sarcastically. Then he glared at the Turks. "But seeing that these guys from ShinRa are here its better we go."

Reno clenched his teeth but Rude held him back. Then the bald man whispered something to the redhead. Reno held a surprised look. He opened his mouth to argue but when Rude coughed the redhead threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine!" Reno exclaimed then he turned back to AVALANCHE. "We'll visit some other day. Don't wanna ruin your little reunion. See ya later!"

Then the two Turks disappeared under the light of the sun. Clay was about to turn to drag Aria but he flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to his side and he saw Cid grinning at him.

"Great job, son! Why, I haven't seen a man as brave as you to handle people like them. You must really be a good swordsman!"

Clay stared at the man, unbelievingly. He furrowed his eyebrows and his grip tightened on his buster sword. Then he felt throbbing pain on his right arm. He gazed to the side and there he saw Aria's hand pinching his skin. Aria smiled at him but her eyebrows were crossed.

"Be nice, Clay." Aria whispered through clenched teeth.

Clay faked a smile at Aria and he turned to Cid, smiling. "Thank you, mister."

"I'm not that old am I? Call me Cid."

"Ok, Cid." Then Clay turned to Aria. He shot an angry glare at her, his blue eyes showed humiliation and fierceness.

Aria let go off Clay's arm leaving a red mark. She returned happily to Cloud and the others. Cid encircled his arm around Clay's neck and he made him turn to the group.

"Now that were all buddies why don't you share your secret with us?"

Clay's cerulean eyes wandered across the faces that stared at him. These people were strangers to him. But to Aria, they're friends. Clay got away from Cid's arm and he turned his back on all the people in the room. Aria sadly gazed at him. She knew he wasn't ready to trust people he had only met for a few days.

"I won't take that risk. I only came here for Aria." Then he gazed to his side. "Aria, I'll go back to the cabin to finish that request but that's it. Do what you want but you already know what's right and what's wrong."

Then Clay too disappeared in the light. Cloud glanced at the silenced Aria. For a moment he saw her sad eyes but then they sparkled and she beamed at them as if nothing happened.

"Is he always like an ass?" Yuffie remarked.

Aria nodded merrily. "Yup! Always. You've got to have a lot of patience to deal with a person like him."

All of the members of AVALANCHE laughed except for Vincent and Cloud. They were as usual, silent and somber as if all the happiness were sucked from them. But seeing the room happy like this the SOLDIER remembered the times when Aerith was with them. She'd always been the life of the group. Full of joy and always optimistic. A warm breeze blew upon them and his heart slightly lightened. If this were what she wanted then he'd have no choice but to embrace the new beginning.

* * *

Cloud and Aria were the only ones left in the church. The titian color of the setting sun raced across the sky and the stars were slowly appearing. Aria was smiling at the somber man in front of her as she picks up her tools.

"I still can't believe Nanaki can make a joke like that. I know, I know it wasn't a joke but still… it sounded very funny! Have you seen Vincent's face? I think I saw him smile a little at Nanaki's joke. Hee, hee! How fun is this day?"

Cloud's face was downcast as the dusk began to set in. Aria tilted her head to the side, questioningly. "They never had this much fun since she still lived. After that day we were so busy finding Sephiroth and defeating him. And even though we stopped Meteor and they had their celebrations, I think they had celebrated her death. I didn't know what to do next. Then Tifa urged me into the delivery service. I hesitated but I also wanted to get these things out of my head so I agreed. And I saw her again. She helped me through the Geostigma, she helped me defeat Bahamut Sin and the one who killed her. I thought then I would move on. But I still can't."

Aria gazed at him affectionately and he felt the warmth she's giving him. Cloud glanced at her and she saw Aerith in her eyes.

"It takes time to move on. You shouldn't rush things because it can only hurt you even more. Don't worry you have friends who can help you. I'll help you…" Cloud blinked but Aerith disappeared and Aria came into his vision. "In anyway that I can."

The fierceness in his blue eyes vanished and all that remained was gentleness. Aria's emerald eyes shimmered as she saw the softness of his gaze. They stared at each other and smiled. Dusk was setting in and the stars swept the vast sky. Aria finally placed the last tool inside her two-ton bag. She stood up and she beamed at Cloud.

"I'll be going now, bye Cloud!"

Aria turned her back towards him and she started to walk for the exit. Cloud also stood up and he caught up with Aria. Aria stopped as she watched the SOLDIER walking with her. Sensing she stopped, Cloud looked back and he smiled at her.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

Aria blinked and nodded profusely. A tear began to gather in her eyes as she ran towards the SOLDIER that is waiting for her. Then together they went outside the church.

* * *

"So what class were you in?"

Cloud glanced at Aria. They were walking among the trees in the Sleeping Forest. His blue eyes turned to a deeper shade as he remembered his best friend. The man that he imitated, Zack a first class SOLDIER.

"In SOLDIER?"

Aria nodded.

"I had none. I was only a plain SOLDIER. No class." He replied with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Aria stared at him, unbelievingly. "But I thought you were first class, you seemed like one."

"I thought I was too. But it was only because my best friend's memory had merged with mine so I thought I was a first class SOLDIER. Sad, isn't it?"

Aria waved her hands at him in disagreement. "Oh no! Not at all!" Then she smiled. "Greatness doesn't count on what class you're in. Greatness is measured on how many people you helped without taking anything in return."

Cloud smiled at her. She was like her in many ways. Her gesture, her smiles. Her way of cheering people up. He returned to his senses when he felt a finger at his forehead. Aria giggled as she saw him blink many times. His eyebrows crossed at the very thought that he was being teased but finally he grinned. This girl was doing something to him. His heart was lightened in the very sight of her. Was it because she reminds him of Aerith?

"Cloud, do you want to come in?"

Cloud looked around him. They had already arrived at her cabin. Cloud stared at her and he opened his mouth to disagree but one look at her pleading face he finally gave in.

"Yeah, sure."

Aria beamed at him and she grabbed his arm. She dragged him in and she slowly closed the door. Cloud watched her as she clasped her hands happily.

"I'll go up in my room to change for a minute. Then I'll make you some tea. You can sit in the sofa or watch some pictures, whatever you'd like. Don't escape ok?"

Cloud showed him her lop-sided smiles. "Don't worry, I wont."

Aria nodded at him and she ran towards the stairs. When Aria reached the top of the stairs she saw Clay coming towards here in the hallway. Aria smiled at him and she approached him stealthily.

"I have a visitor downstairs so keep him entertained. Don't be so mean and be nice to him, okay Clay?"

Clay raised an eyebrow at her. He rolled his eyes as she passed him. At the door, Aria turned back to him and she showed him a smile before entering her room. He sighed as he returned to walking down the stairs. Aria peeked from her door and giggled. Then she slowly closed her door.

_I wonder who her visitor is?_ Clay stopped at the middle of the stairs. _Maybe it's Tifa._ He smiled as he continued walking down the stairs. Clay's blue eyes wandered across the room as he arrived at the first floor. He looked for the beautiful brunette girl that he had met. Then his eyes fell on the blonde blue-eyed SOLDIER standing in front of the wall with many pictures. Clay's eyebrows crossed and his smile vanished. Cloud looked back at the sound of footsteps walking towards him. His Mako-infused eyes came face to face with Clay's steely blue eyes.

"What are you doing here? If it's about the parts you wanted its not finished yet. I'll deliver it to you when it's done so get out." Clay's eyes went to the SOLDIER's feet up to his eyes in a competitive manner. "If it not for Aria I wouldn't have done it for anyone. Especially you."

Cloud's blonde eyebrows crossed as he stared at Clay's bloodthirsty eyes. "If it weren't for Aria I wouldn't be here. She invited me in."

Clay's eyes slightly widened at the fact that he had insulted Aria's visitor. He pursed his lips as he cursed under his breath. The friction between them was so great that Aria appeared from hiding. She stood between them and smiled.

"Why don't we have cold beverages instead of tea? The temperature is getting a little hot in here."

"I don't know, Aria. I should get going."

Cloud turned his back at them. Aria faced Clay with her worried look. Clay rolled his eyes as he gazed to the side.

"No! I'm… sorry. Stay… for the drinks." Clay mumbled.

Cloud looked back at them. Seeing her puppy dog pout he finally nodded. Aria clasped her hands together in delight and she proceeded to the kitchen. Cloud followed her to the kitchen but he slowed down as he passed the glaring Clay.

"I'm only doing this for her." He whispered then he disappeared in the kitchen.

Clay sighed heavily as a blazing flame burned up within him. He took a deep breath before going in the kitchen with his friend and his enemy.


	11. The Secret Haven

Clay's blue eyes glared at the SOLDIER in front of him. Cloud's Mako-infused eyes returned his glare with a steely look. The friction between the two were interrupted by the table between them. Aria was in the kitchen preparing their drinks, humming as she poured lemonade in three glasses. She took six cookies that she baked and she placed them in a beautiful china plate. When she saw what she had done she smiled to herself. Then she carried the tray to the two guys waiting for her at the dining room. The heat between the two suddenly dissipated when a mouth-watering aroma filled the room. Aria barged in wearing an apron and a tray in her hands. Cloud and Clay stared at her. She carried a motherly aura when she placed the tray on the table. The two men felt her affectionate warmth when she sat down at the head of the table. She smiled to each of the men and then they returned to their senses.

"Ummm… I'm not used to…" Cloud gazed at the cookies in front of him. "Cookies?"

Aria nodded at the timid SOLDIER before her. Clay annoyingly rolled his eyes and he reached for a cookie. Aria raised a brown eyebrow at Clay as his fingers almost reached a cookie. He quickly withdrew his hand when he saw the look Aria giving him. Clay slumped in his chair and he crossed his arms in front of him. Aria smiled at him and she averted her gaze to Cloud.

"Go on, Cloud. Take one."

"Yeah. Take one and get out." Clay mumbled.

A sudden silence filled the whole room. Aria and Cloud fixed their eyes on Clay. Aria pouted at him and sighed, frustrated. Cloud noticed the disappointed woman at the head of the table. He swallowed hard and he reached for a cookie. Aria's emerald eyes sparkled as Cloud opened his mouth to eat the cookie. Cloud closed his eyes as he popped the cookie in his mouth. He chewed it slowly savoring the delicacy Aria baked. The cookie was crunchy but moist within. When he tasted the sweet flavor of the cookie he couldn't help but remember her sweet smiles. The effect was the same as this cookie was giving him. Cloud swallowed the cookie and he opened his eyes sadly. Aria tilted her head to the side her face showing a little concern.

"Does it… taste bad?"

Cloud slowly shook his head and he stood up. "I'd better get going. Maybe someone's looking for me… Thanks for everything. I really appreciate it."

Cloud's face was downcast as he left the room. He opened the door of the cabin and he started to walk back. There was something inside him urging for him to go back. But his pride took the better of him. He miserably gazed back at the cabin and he returned to walking.

"Cloud!"

He looked back and he saw Aria at the door of the cabin. She closed the door behind her and she ran to him. Cloud stared at her unbelievingly. When she was in front of the somber SOLDIER, she crouched to her knees to catch her breath. After a few seconds she straightened up and she stared at him with her gleaming green eyes.

"It's the cookie isn't it? I knew there was something wrong with it. I baked once but I was still a kid so I forgot how to do it well. I should've tasted it first. I'm so sorry… I just…" A few stray tears fell from Aria's eyes as she lowered her head. "I was just so excited that… that I forgot everything else."

Cloud's heart melted when he saw Aria cry. Somehow, something inside of him wanted to cheer her up… To make her smile. "Please… don't cry. It's not the cookie. I just… want to be alone for a while. I really appreciate everything that you have prepared and I'm sorry for leaving so quickly."

Aria stared at him and Cloud smiled at her. Aria quickly wiped the tears that fell from her cheeks and she laughed at her foolishness. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stressed over a cookie. It's just that I wouldn't want to be a source of you being sad again. I want everyone to be happy when they're with me."

Cloud then remembered the horrible experience she had when she was still a kid. Her story was almost the same as Aerith's. Yet, she still had the strength to be happy after all the sad occurrences that happened to her.

"Sorry for making you worry, Aria. I'm ok. I shouldn't have made you worry after all that you've done for me… for us." Cloud caught himself.

Aria beamed at him and she shook her head. "Thanks, Cloud. I haven't done anything very significant for you… or for AVALANCHE. I just try my best to cheer everyone up."

Cloud smiled at her. Then the light from the cabin door showered upon them. Aria looked back and she saw Clay standing by the doorway. Cloud stared at Aria as she nodded at Clay. He smiled when Aria turned back to him.

"I'd better go now. You should have your rest too." He gently said.

Aria nodded at him and she started to run to the cabin. Cloud turned back and he too returned to walking towards the Sleeping Forest.

"Cloud!"

The blue-eyed SOLDIER turned back. His eyes slightly widened when he saw Aria waving at him halfway across the cabin. Aria grinned as she briskly waved her hand.

"Bye Cloud! Goodnight! Take care of yourself, ok?" She shouted.

Cloud stared at her, speechless. With a smile, she ran back to the cabin her chestnut brown hair tailing behind. Aria closed the cabin door behind her with a small bang. His blonde eyebrows furrowed as a slight ache occurred in his chest. Cloud's eyes turned to a darker shade as he disappears behind the shadows of the Sleeping Forest.

* * *

The sun was shining outside and the breeze was cold and soothing. A man in black clothing walked along the deserted streets of Sector 5. An old building was up ahead. It was a church with a wide opening at the side. The blonde man entered the building and he took a few steps forward. His footsteps brought about noise on the wooden tiles of the church. He raised his gleaming azure eyes to the pool of water that had sprouted five months ago. There he saw a woman crouched down on her knees. The man stealthily walked up to the woman trying not to disturb her.

"Would she mind?"

"Huh?" Cloud stared at her intently. Aria caressed the petals of the flowers that encircled the pool of water.

"If I'd take some of the flowers."

Cloud shrugged. "I don't think that she'll mind."

_She wouldn't. She gave one to me once_. Cloud grinned at his thought.

* * *

The ex-SOLDIER ran through a group of people in the slums of Midgar. There his blue-eyes fell upon a girl sitting on the ground, flowers were scattered around her. Her gentle hands picked each of the flowers with love and care. Or so much that he reckoned. The girl quickly stood up and she smiled at him.

"Excuse me. What's going on?"

Cloud shook his head. The girl tilted her head to the side, curiously. His Mako-infused blue eyes stared at the flowers she's holding.

"Nothing… Hey, don't see so many flowers in Midgar."

"Oh these? Do you like them? They're only one gil." Her emerald eyes sparkled, he could even see his reflection in them. Cloud smiled at the flower girl.

"Sure."

"Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed.

The SOLDIER's hand reached for a gil in his pocket and he handed it to the girl before him. The flower girl beamed at him and she took out the most beautiful flower she had in her basket.

"Here you go!"

Cloud took the flower from her delicate hands. He wasn't sure what to do with it but it seemed to be happy in his hands. And then she left.

* * *

"Cloud?"

Cloud blinked. Aria was peering at him, inquisitively. He shook his head. The mechanic stood up and she stretched her arms. She began to tidy up her things and she threw it over her shoulder. Then Aria faced him with a wide smile.

"Thanks for the flowers! I'm sure they will be very happy for this."

_Where are you going?_ The words didn't come out of his mouth. Cloud's eyebrows furrowed as he watched her walking towards the door. He just stared at her back, hoping she'll come back.

Aria stopped halfway towards the door. Her grip on the stalk of the flower tightened. She looked back at him and smiled. "You… wanna come with?"

His Mako-infused eyes slightly widened. A feeling of warmth suddenly rushed throughout his body. He smiled and nodded. Aria's smile broadened when Cloud walked up to her. She encircled her left arm around Cloud's right arm. Cloud's heart skipped, his face suddenly turned bright pink. Aria grinned at him and she excitedly pointed her flowers towards the entrance of the church.

"Lets go, Cloud!"

* * *

"In Loving Memory of George and Irene Heinsburrough."

Aria smiled at the tombstone of her parents. She kneeled down and gently placed the flowers that she picked from the church in each gravestone. Cloud gazed as Aria clasped her hands in prayer. His sapphire eyes wandered around. They were at a huge, hollowed space in the Sleeping Forest. At the center of the concave space was a huge tree and under it were two tombstones, one for Aria's father and another for her mother. His eyes turned to a darker shade as he remembered his own mother. He never had a proper burial for her. She who loved him and took care of him as a child.

"Cloud…"

He returned to his senses and he averted his gaze to Aria. She smiled up to him.

"Can we… stay here for a while? I'm exhausted and I needed some time with my parents. Do you mind?"

Cloud shook his head and he sat down beside the tree. Aria stood up and she went to him. She sat by his side and she leaned on the rugged bark of the tree.

"It's their death anniversary today. I couldn't remember how many years it had been. I'm such a bad child." Cloud glance at her. Aria bitterly smiled to herself. "When I found this place I knew then that this would be a perfect place for them to stay. They're not actually buried here. The authorities of our town took their bodies and they buried them somewhere I didn't know. So I made these tombstones for them."

A few tears slid across her cheeks.

"Aria…"

Aria quickly wiped them and she beamed at him. "I'm sorry for bringing you out here. You must be bored to death."

Cloud shook his head and he warmly smiled at her. "You didn't force me. I came by my own choice."

Aria's eyes sparkled and she nodded. The blonde SOLDIER slumped to the tree's bark. He averted his gaze towards the two tombstones.

"I… I remember my own mother. She was kind and she was very concerned about me. I guess all mother's are. She died when Sephiroth burned my town. She took care of me and I didn't even have a proper burial for her. That's one of my many sins."

"That's what life's all about, isn't it?" Cloud glanced at her. She was hugging her knees and her chin rested on top of them. "You make mistakes but in time you realize that in making them you grow a little. When you encounter them again you already know how to deal with them and make them right."

She raised her face to the heavens and smiled. His heart lightened when the light from the up above showered on her face. A heavenly glow came out from her and it manifested itself to him. "Wherever my parents are right now, I know they're happy. Because I became someone they wanted me to be."

Then Aria faced the captivated SOLDIER. "And wherever you mother might be. I'm sure she's proud of you too."

* * *

The sun was still shining brightly and the birds sang the most soothing sounds one can hear. At the middle of the Sleeping Forest was a huge tree. A majestic tree standing strong in spite of its old age. Under this magnificent tree were two people at their late twenties. One a vibrant mechanic and another a lone ex-SOLDIER. Before them were two gravestones. A remembrance of the family the mechanic had once had.

_Mom… Dad… This is Cloud Strife. He was a SOLDIER once in the ShinRa corporation but when he knew ShinRa was destroying the planet he disbanded from them. He belonged in a group called AVALANCHE. They protect the planet against the ShinRa corporation. He once worked for the corporation and he's now against it. Ironic, isn't it? He fought against a first-class SOLDIER. Imagine that? He saved the planet but someone close to him died. That's why he's so sad now. But I'm doing the best I can to change that. He smiles now and talks more often. He has many friends, you should meet them. They're very funny. I miss you both. But I'm not sad anymore. I have many friends now including Cloud and the others. Don't worry I'll take care of myself and I will continue to live. Wherever you are now… I hope you're both ok._

Aria sighed as a cold breeze passed them. In this place, she felt light. This was her private sanctuary, a place where all her problems would disappear. In this place she felt at home. Walking wasn't much of a burden to her but the silence of the woods made her drowsy. Slowly Aria's eyelids drooped and she quickly dozed off. Having heard of no noise, Cloud gazed at the girl beside him. The leaves of the trees prevented the sun's rays to shower upon them but some of the light crept to them. She was like a delicate flower pure and untainted. He smiled as he remembered the words that came out of her moments ago. She had always been happy childish in some sort of way that greatly affected him. In a matter of days she had become a friend to AVALANCHE. Marlene loved her just like she did when the flower girl was around. She was so much like the flower girl. But at the same time she's very different from Aerith. Aria's not afraid to show her feelings. She cries whenever she felt sad but sooner or later she smiles and forgets about it. She's not scared to admit her mistakes or to share her fears. She had never been angry at anything.

_Well, I'll be looking forward to that._ Cloud chuckled.

The wind once again blew on them and this time it playfully threw away Aria's bangs from its place. Cloud's eyebrows furrowed as Aria grimaced. His semi-muscular body turned to her. He held out a hand and he swept away her hair from her face. He froze when he saw the innocence in her face. And once again the flower girl's face blinded his eyes.

"Aerith…" He talked like a drunken man, unable to retain consciousness as if everything didn't matter to him now. He only knew she was here with him. His mind didn't have second thoughts. He didn't want to think any more. "I missed you… so much…"

The SOLDIER slowly leaned on the mechanic's face.

* * *

Oo OMG! Will Cloud kiss Aria? Why can't Aria feel it? Will she ever open her eyes? Will Cloud ever realize she is not Aerith? Will I ever stop saying these annoying cliffhangers? Watch out for the next exciting chapter of **A Second Time Around**. More startling revelations and eye-popping action-driven chapters to come! And if you do please leave some few reviews. I wanna know if this story bores you or not. I'll try my best to improve it, though! 


	12. The Two Butterflies

Disclaimer note: I don't own FFVII characters. Sorry for the long update! Examinations were up and I had a little time writing this chapter. That's all! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Cl-Cloud?"

The blue-eyed SOLDIER blinked. He gazed down to see the flower girl but he only saw the mechanic slowly waking up from a deep sleep. The drowsy mechanic slowly fluttered her eyes, everything was a bit hazy but the she can see the outlines of Cloud's face near hers. Cloud quickly withdrew, his heart was beating erratically. Aria yawned widely and she jiggled her head. Aria froze when she felt pain at her neck.

"Ow!"

Cloud watched her caress her neck. He still couldn't believe he was close to kissing her moments ago. Aria straightened and she pouted at him.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Aria gasped and she covered her face. "Is there something in my face? Oh my gosh! How embarrassing!"

Cloud chuckled as she frantically wiped her face with her handkerchief. Even if he was about to kiss her he still couldn't find a reason to be timid. Everything seemed to be natural and he felt like himself around the klutzy mechanic.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Aria." He assured her.

Aria slowly lowered her handkerchief from her face and she timidly nodded. Then a strange sound came out of the SOLDIER's stomach. Aria playfully giggled at him. Cloud looked away from her, blushing. Aria's bag cluttered as she searched for something in it. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed, wondering what was the mechanic up to now. She gave out a happy shriek when she took hold of a paper bag.

"Here…"

Cloud glanced at her hand. She was holding half a ham sandwich. He raised her eyes to her face and smiled when he saw her nibbling the other half. Cloud took the sandwich from her hand.

"Thanks…"

Aria responded with a nod. Cloud's blue eyes gazed down at the sandwich he's holding. He swallowed hard and he took a bite. Cloud sighed when the food fell into his empty stomach. It was wonderfully tasty and the thought that Aria made it made him grin.

"You made this?" he asked.

"Nope!"

Cloud stared at her in bewilderment. Aria gobbled up the last of her sandwich and she drank from her water bottle.

"Clay made it for me. He always does when I go out to work. It's one of his world-famous sandwiches. It's a shame he doesn't put his talents to good use. He doesn't make it for anybody else. In fact, you and I are the only people in this world who tasted it. He doesn't eat his creations though except when he's cooking our meals. Do you…"

Aria glimpsed at Cloud. He was holding his chest and was coughing briskly. A look of concern raced across Aria's face as she frantically searched for her water bottle.

_Where did I put it? I mean I was holding it a minute ago!_ Aria looked inside of her bag and she found it lying at the far end. She took it out and she opened its cap. Aria gave it to Cloud and the SOLDIER quickly drank from it.

"Are you alright, Cloud?"

Cloud took the bottle from his lips and he breathed heavily. "I'm alright. I just… Did you say he made this?"

Aria nodded and she gazed to the heavens. "He cooks Dee-licious dishes! It's kinda hard to believe because when you look at him for the first time you might think he's a killer. But when you're with him for a long time you can fully understand how a wonderful person he is."

Cloud raised a blonde eyebrow at her in disbelief. Aria grinned at the doubting SOLDIER.

"Don't worry it's not poisoned. Trust me."

Cloud shrugged and he took another bite from the sandwich. Aria watched as Cloud took little nibbles from the sandwich. The gentle wind filled the haven with aromatic smell of flowers. Butterflies began to gather around the majestic tree that is now shimmering under the soft light of the sun. Aria's emerald eyes sparkled as the multi-colored butterflies slowly increase in number.

"Wow… They're so pretty." A brown butterfly slowly flew across the others and it rested on Aria's shoulder. Aria smiled widely at the butterfly. "Look Cloud! It's mom. Hi, mom!"

"Then this must be your dad."

Aria glanced at Cloud and she covered her mouth to prevent from giggling. On top of Cloud's nose was a bigger butterfly with different designs. Cloud saw her smiling and his heart lightened. It was a warm smile filled with nothing but joy and happiness. The somber SOLDIER smiled too. Aria held out a finger to the butterfly.

"Dad is very fond of you, Cloud."

The butterfly crawled from Cloud's nose crept to Aria's hand. Cloud scratched his nose and he grinned at Aria. "I guess he does."

The butterfly from Aria's shoulder flew towards the butterfly on her finger. The two butterfly rose from her finger and they hovered in front of Aria's nose. Aria smiled at them and she opened her palms. Cloud watched the two butterflies rest on the mechanic's palms. Aria closed her eyes and she said a silent prayer. The blue-eyed SOLDIER gazed at the heavenly sight in front of him. His mind was debating whether this was real or not. In front of him was a woman praying, saying a silent wish that could possibly not come true. But still there she was believing in something that only happens in fairytales. When Aria opened her eyes she raised her hands and she let the butterflies fly free. Both green and blue eyes stared as the two butterflies flew to the two tombstones. Aria heavily sighed and she beamed at Cloud.

"Mother told me once that when you catch a butterfly you must say a wish before you set it free. I believe in all those things." Cloud stared at her. Aria scratched her head and she hugged her knees. Then she smiled widely at him. "I may sound immature and childlike but when you want something very much you do everything you can to possess it. You believe in the unbelievable and well… just hope for it to come true."

Her words were buzzing in his ear. Cloud gazed at the water bottle's he's holding. She was also drinking in the same bottle. It was the same as kissing her in the lips but her lips would be soft and… Cloud shook his head.

_Damn! What am I thinking?_

Cloud turned to his side to talk to the mechanic. But Aria wasn't there. He raised his blue eyes and he saw Aria peering down at him.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Cloud shook his head. Aria annoyingly placed her hands on her hips. "I said I'm going back to the Seventh Heaven. Unless you want to stay here for a little while."

"No… I mean… Let's go back."

Aria nodded at him then she turned to the two tombstones of her parents. She clasped her hands in deep reverence for another prayer.

_Mom… Dad… I hope you're happy that I visited today… The flowers are from a church in Midgar. Cloud's special friend grew them. They are very special to her and Cloud. Her name's Aerith by the way. Cloud seldom talks about her but I'm sure he misses her very much. So when you meet her please tell her that Cloud really misses her. _

Cloud stood up and he slowly strides towards her. He stopped in front of the two gravestones and he slowly raised his hands. He held them together and he closed his eyes.

_Uhh… Hello, Aria's mom and dad. I can't believe I'm doing this._ He sighed. _Aria's a good person and she has taught me, well, just about everything. It bothered me that she looked just like… Aerith. Her gestures, the way she tilts her head and the way she looks at me. But she's not Aerith. I know that now… I guess I should give you thanks for bringing up Aria in a good way. She really loved you both even though you were separated when she was just a kid. So thanks… And when you see Aerith… Tell her, I'm ok now and… I miss her. _

Aria opened one green eye and she glanced at him. Her emerald eyes slightly widened in surprise. She smiled as she saw him praying before her parents. Her smile never left her face as she closed her eyes. Aria brought her clasped hands closer to her chest as a cold wind passed them by.

_I am so happy meeting him. I wish you could see him now. You would be very happy too! Thank you for bringing him to me. I promise I would make him happy as he's making me. _

Cloud opened his eyes and he glanced at Aria. His eyes slightly widened when he saw Aria smiling at him. He turned back, blushing again. He walked a few steps ahead of him and he turned to her when he reached the opening towards the forest.

"Let's go, Aria…"

Aria stared at his back and smiled. Her grip on her two-ton bag tightened and she ran towards the silent SOLDIER. Aria stopped at his side and she took one last look at the two tombstones at the middle of her secret haven. The two brown butterflies were still hovering at the top of the tombstones.

_Mom… Dad… I'll visit again soon. Wait for me, ok?_ _I'll be going now. Don't worry Cloud is here with me. I'm sure I'm safe with him._

Then she faced Cloud beaming. The SOLDIER smiled back at her and together they went out of the Sleeping Forest.

* * *

Author's notes: This chapter is dedicated to my grandparents. Last year on all soul's day we returned to our hometown (I'm studying in the city but I still return home once in a while!). After we visited my grandparent's grave we took a rest at my aunt's house that were once my grandparent's house. After we ate lunch two huge brown butterflies came inside the house and they stayed until midnight. We Filipinos believe that souls of our loved ones visit us in the form of butterflies no matter what the color, size or shape. So I think my grandparents visited us. I missed them both so much. We were separated when I was just a little girl. So to those who still have their grandparents cherish the moments that they're by your side. For you'll never know… Death is like a thief in the night. You will never know when it strikes.

Cloud: sobs Did you have to bring that up?

Me: pats Cloud in the head That's ok Cloud. Cry as much as you like. I know you really miss Aerith.

Please review and watch out for the upcoming chapters!!


	13. Another Broken Promise

"Where the hell is she?"

Tifa glanced at the blonde man pacing back and forth. Tifa was washing some glasses at the sink. The Seventh Heaven has just closed for the day but there was still a person waiting anxiously for another.

"Relax, Clay. She's with Cloud." Tifa caught herself. Blazing blue eyes stared at her. She returned his bloodthirsty gaze with an assuring look. "Don't worry, I know she's safe with him."

"WHAT?! She's with that…!" Clay pounded his fists on the bar table. "Damn! The more the reason I have to worry!"

Tifa teasingly shook her head. Then she slid a glass of beer to Clay. Clay glanced to her and mumbled a thanks. The blonde-haired man arrived at the Seventh Heaven a few hours ago looking for the beautiful mechanic.

* * *

Tifa jotted down the number of bottles she had took out for the day. The brunette was at the room where Cloud would answer his deliveries. The room was messy in such a way that Tifa would sometimes miss the SOLDIER for not coming home to clean it up. Tifa sighed as she saw the two pictures that lay on top of the table. When her hand was about to pick up the pictures a ring came out of the telephone. Tifa pursed her lips and she took the handset.

"Hello? Strife Delivery Service. Were not currently delivering things because of a minor problem. If you would just wait…" Tifa stopped short. "No… she's not here. Alright. I understand."

Tifa smiled and she placed down the handset. She sat down again, continuing her work. Then the door of the Seventh Heaven opened.

"Wow… That was fast."

Tifa took the pen and paper and she went out to the bar. Her gaze came upon a blonde-haired man clad in black. The man turned back showing his fierce blue eyes but they softened when they saw a pair of chocolate-brown eyes. Tifa smiled at him and she sat behind the bar. The man also sat but opposite of her.

"So… she's not here."

Tifa shook her head. "Do you want anything?"

"Sure, a beer." Clay watched as Tifa prepared him one. The barmaid was in her usual clothes. A black leather strapless shirt and a black above the knee skirt. There was a question in his mind he would like to ask her but embarrassment got the best of him. After a few minutes with debating his mind he finally cleared his throat. "So… how come a girl like you is not yet settled?"

Tifa glanced at Clay. He was looking at some pictures on the wall but she saw the color pink race across his cheeks. "There's no one asking me out."

Clay's eyes slightly widened in disbelief. "What? A girl like you? Beautiful, industrious, an owner of a bar… not being asked out? Unbelievable!"

"Thanks for the flattery." Tifa grinned at him then her gaze went to the side. "I'm… waiting for someone."

Clay averted his gaze to her and when he saw her smile he rolled his eyes. "Him?"

Tifa bit her lip and slowly nodded. She was referring to the blonde SOLDIER. He promised her once and until that day she had never forgot the promise. Then Tifa's eyes suddenly turned to a deeper shade when she thought about Cloud and Aria. "But… he doesn't see that…"

"The tactless, blind bastard." He mumbled. Clay sipped a little from his drink. Tifa held a surprised look. After seeing her reaction, he chuckled. "Heh… Who am I to judge? He is a SOLDIER after all! Who wouldn't want him?"

Clay's eyes darkened when he thought about Aria and Cloud together. He angrily shook his head and he drank a whole shot in one gulp. Tifa furrowed her eyebrows and she smiled at him, teasingly.

"It's Aria isn't it?" Clay slowly nodded. Tifa place down the pen and she faced him, seriously. "I've a question that's been in my mind since I met you two. But I'm ashamed to ask."

Clay raised a blonde eyebrow at her. Tifa smiled and she pursed her lips. "Was she the girl you promised to?"

Clay slowly placed down his glass. The brunette waved her hands after seeing his reaction, regretting such a question escape her lips. "That's alright. You don't have to answer that. Forgive me for being too nosy."

Tifa slumped into her chair at having heard no sound. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Actually…" Tifa glanced at him. "She wasn't the one I promised to. It was another girl from my town. She was famous among the boys. I never got the chance to talk to her. But when I decided I'd go into SOLDIER I met up with her and I told her I was going to be in SOLDIER. Then she told me that if she was ever in trouble I would come to save her. That's how my promise came to be… But until now I haven't seen her."

Clay was watching her through his wine-filled glass. "In fact, when I saw you… I thought she had come to Midgar. To be with me…"

Tifa swallowed hard as sweat began to trickle down her face. "What was her name?"

"It was a long time…" Clay chuckled again. "I couldn't remember…"

* * *

Tifa returned to her work as Clay finished his second drink in two gulps. The barmaid stared at him, unbelievingly. The blonde man closed his eyes and breathed heavily as he felt a burning sensation in his chest. When he opened his eyes his circular pupils turned to narrow slits. Tifa's brown eyes widened when she saw his blue-green eyes. Her heart began to beat fast and sweat trickled down her forehead. She remembered the deadly silver-haired trio that once threatened their lives. Then there was a loud slam.

"Were here!!"

Their gazes turned to the entrance. There stood a vibrant Aria and behind her was the silent SOLDIER. Tifa averted her gaze to Clay but his eyes already turned to normal. She closed her eyes in disbelief.

_Had I been dreaming?_ She thought. She opened them and she saw Clay glaring at Cloud.

"Where the…" Clay caught himself. He knew well that Aria don't like to hear him cursing. Aria tilted her head to the side. The blonde man covered his face with his gloved hand and breathed hard. "Where have you been?"

Aria clasped her hands in delight. "I…" Then she grabbed Cloud's hand and she dragged him to her side. Cloud's blue eyes widened as his face turned to pink. "Well…we visited mom and dad!"

Clay's azure eyes slightly widened then he scratched the back of his head in disappointment. "Oh… I forgot. It's their death anniversary today isn't it?"

Aria nodded happily. Clay gazed to his side, his voice deepened in remorse. "I'm sorry I didn't accompany you, Aria. I'm really sorry…"

"It's ok Clay. Cloud came with me." Aria's emerald eyes sparkled. "I know! Why don't we go together next year? You, me, Cloud, Tifa and the other members of AVALANCHE. I'm sure mom and dad will be very happy!"

Cloud stared at her. She was smiling brightly like the thought of her parent's death didn't bring her sadness.

* * *

"Death doesn't mean you have to be sad… or grieve for your loss…"

He remembered her saying those things while they were under the huge tree in the middle of the Sleeping Forest.

"We should be happy because it's a new beginning in our loved one's life in the Lifestream."

"How did you know about the Lifestream?"

Cloud stared at the mechanic. Her emerald eyes were sparkling of life. Those were the exact same eyes he saw when she left for the City of the Ancients. When she left him for eternity. Cloud watched Aria gazing lovingly at the gravestones of her parents.

"I still remember mom telling me all about the Lifestream when I was a little girl. She told me many wonderful things about it. Like when a person dies he/she returns to the Lifestream and his/her energy contributes to the life that the Lifestream gives back to the Planet. It's an astonishing cycle of life and death. Death is not the end… It's a beginning of a new life."

* * *

Tifa's eyebrows furrowed and she searched for signs of sadness in Aria's face but she didn't found any traces of sadness but she only saw happiness. Clay finally smiled at her and he walked to her. He glanced at the blue-eyed SOLDIER but he quickly looked away.

"Your request will be completed tomorrow, sir. And Aria will finish her job. By then we'll be out of your hair…"

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed. He glanced at Aria who was also looking at him a trace of sadness was in her eyes. Clay took her arm and he dragged her towards the exit.

"Finally…" Clay mumbled.

"Bye Tifa! Bye Cloud! See you all tomorrow!"

Then Aria and Clay disappeared from their sight. Cloud sighed heavily and he sat at the end of the bar table. Tifa sadly gazed at Cloud and she slid a bottle of Corel's wine and a glass through the table. She knew he needed a drink, a hard one. Cloud caught the bottle in his gloved hands. He poured it into the glass and he raised it to his lips. He stopped for a moment to look at his reflection in the wine. Cloud annoyingly pursed his lips and he drank the contents of the bottle in two gulps.


	14. PowPow tools?

The sun was shining outside and the birds sang their songs. Aria smiled as a warm wind passed her by. She was walking towards the church to finish her job at last. But she stopped when she thought about what she will do when all is finished. Will Cloud remember her? Will he remember that she had come in his life as a friend or only as an ordinary employee?

Aria sighed at the thought. She briskly shook her head and smiled. _Cloud will remember. I know he will. He's different from the other people I know. I know he'll remember me._

Aria continued to walk and she stepped happily in the confines of the church. She giggled when she saw the SOLDIER's spiky blond hair waving with the wind. She slowly crept towards him to surprise him but she froze when she saw him asleep. His eyes were closed and a peaceful air surrounded him. Aria smiled as she saw him dozing. She had never seen Cloud sleeping before. If only she had a camera to capture the moment. Aria's emerald eyes wandered in search of Cloud's phone. Surely it had an application for capturing images. Her eyes shimmered when she saw it lying beside the SOLDIER. She picked it up and she opened the camera. Aria ecstatically took a picture of the man sleeping. She giggled when she saw the image come out perfectly. When she was about to return the cellphone she thought of a person in her town. She pursed her lips in hesitation but a little call won't do much damage. Aria smiled and she dialed the person's number. She heard the ringing tone and her heart skipped a beat when she heard a person's voice on the other line.

_Hello?_

_Mom! It's me, Aria._

_Aria! It's been a long time! I thought you had forgotten me already._

_That will never ever happen! I missed you so much, mom!_

_I missed you too. How's everything going?_

_Fine. I have a job as a mechanic._

_Who'd think a beautiful girl like you doing a man's job?_

_Mom…_

_Just kidding._

_Oh… I have to go mom my employer is having a bad dream._

_Aria? What happened?_

_I borrowed his cellphone so I can talk to you. I didn't ask for his permission so when he sees me using his cellphone he will surely deduct from my pay. _

_Aria… Alright. Call me, ok? I miss you so much. And if ever you have the time come visit me sometimes. It's getting a little lonely here…_

_Alright, mom. I love you, see you soon._

_I love you too, Aria. Be careful and I'll be waiting._

_Click…_

_Cloud… Cloud…_

Cloud's blonde eyebrows crossed. His Mako-infused eyes wandered everywhere. He was surrounded by light and flowers that bloomed in the church. There was a heavenly aura around him and he felt something strange within him. He gaped when he saw a person up ahead. The person has chestnut brown hair that flowed just above her hips. She was wearing a pink dress under a red mini-jacket. She had silver bracelets around her wrists and a flowery scent came out of her. Her back was facing the blonde SOLDIER.

"Aerith? Is that you?" Cloud walked up to the woman, anxiously. He pursed his lips as he reached to touch her shoulders. His heart skipped a beat as the woman slowly faced him.

"CLOUD!!"

Cloud alarmingly sat up. He clenched his teeth as he felt a throbbing pain at his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes. Then his sapphire eyes came face-to-face with two surprised emerald orbs. Aria was stunned speechless. They're foreheads were against each other. Cloud could smell her flowery scent and he could feel her warmth. Cloud stared up to Aria, petrified.

"Ehem…"

Aria jumped back. Her heart was beating erratically as she draws deep breaths. She sighed when she saw Red XIII smiling at her. Aria placed her hands on her hips and pouted.

"You startled me, Nanaki!"

Red XIII slightly chuckled at Aria. Then he averted his gaze to Cloud who was still frozen. The fire wolf shook his bushy head as the blue-eyed SOLDIER returned to his senses.

"The group will be having a small gathering today, Cloud. Be sure to arrive at the Seventh Heaven before sun down. We'll be expecting you." Red XIII turned back when Cloud nodded his head. Aria lowered her gaze. She knew she wasn't a part of the group. When Red XIII was halfway across the room he smiled and turned back. "And Aria…"

Aria alarmingly averted her gaze to him. Red XIII beamed at her. "Be sure to arrive in time too."

Aria's emerald eyes glimmered in the sun. She nodded happily at the fire wolf. Cloud stole a glance at her. She was happy. Then the fire wolf bade them goodbye and he disappeared from their sight.

"About what happened…" Aria stared at Cloud. His gaze was at the side. She could feel his timidity from afar. "I…"

Aria shook her head. "That's ok, Cloud. It was just an accident. Considering it was all my fault. I shouldn't have stared at you closely. " Cloud saw her cheeks turning into pink at the end of his eyes. "You were so peaceful asleep."

Cloud and Aria looked at each other and they quickly averted their gaze to something else, blushing. Aria smiled to herself as she bit her lip. There was silence among the two. The only sound that was heard was the chirping of the newly hatched chicks in between the beams of the church.

"You dreamed of her didn't you?" Cloud turned to her. Aria smiled at him and she sat at a broken pew. "You were calling her name. Aerith… Aerith… Aerith, is that you? Your face was… troubled. I thought you were having a bad dream so I called your name. Sorry, I must've startled you."

"Was I… that loud?" He sat at a broken pillar near the wide pool.

"No, I guess. You were mumbling so I peered in." Aria watched his face turn to crimson. She waved her hands at her and she averted her gaze to the pool. "Clay sometimes hears me saying things when I'm asleep. So there's nothing to be ashamed of."

Cloud smiled at her back and he grabbed his phone. Aria heard clicking noise from behind and she nervously looked back. Her eyes widened when she saw Cloud holding the cellphone in his ear. Cloud's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he stared at his phone.

"That's strange… Why couldn't I make a call?" Aria swallowed hard. "Maybe its broken. Aria can you…?"

Aria blushed and a guilty feeling washed over her. Cloud was surprised of the sudden silence and he raised a blonde eyebrow. The mechanic's face was downcast and her hands were clenched.

"Aria?"

"I have a confession to make…" Aria faced Cloud. "I used your cellphone to call mom."

"Mom?"

"She's not actually my mom. She was the one who took care of me when my parent's died. She's my stepmom. She's now living in a town north of here. I remembered her so when I saw your cellphone I dialed her number and I called her." Aria gazed to the side when she saw Cloud's bewildered look. "I hope you're not mad."

Cloud opened his mouth to speak but he thought otherwise when he heard footsteps on the wooden tiles. He stood up and he glared at the door. There he saw Clay carrying a unbelievably humongous bag at his back.

"Oh Clay, you're here! Have you brought them?" Aria said as she placed on her gloves.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aria frowned at him. Clay walked to the blue-eyed SOLDIER and he handed him the bag. "Here…"

Cloud swallowed hard as he took the bag from him. His arms almost tore off his shoulder when gravity applied to the bag. Aria placed her hands on her hips and she pouted at Clay. Clay shrugged his shoulders at her and he slumped to a broken pew. Aria rolled her eyes and she took the bag from Cloud. Cloud flexed his muscles and he gazed at Aria. She was holding the bag at one hand and she carefully placed it near Fenrir. Cloud was mesmerized by the strength he didn't know was in the frail mechanic.

Aria glanced at Cloud and giggled. Then she held up her hands that were covered with gloves. "Specialized gloves. It can carry any amount of weight so don't be embarrassed, Cloud. Clay wears some too."

"Go on finish it already… So we can get out of here." Clay mumbled.

Aria nodded at him and she pulled her sleeves up. She crouched down at Fenrir's side and she gazed at Cloud. "Please sit down sir. This may take a while."

Cloud obeyed her and he sat at the broken pillar. Clay smirked at him and he closed his steely blue-eyes. Aria began to undo the bolts that held the parts of Fenrir together. She took the broken parts out and she cleaned the insides of Fenrir. After three grueling hours she smiled at Cloud her face full of soot. Cloud grinned at the sight of her face. Aria cocked her head to the side in bewilderment.

"Aria!"

Aria turned to Clay. He threw a fresh towel at her face. She took the towel off her face and she frowned at him. Clay raised a blonde eyebrow at her and he dozed off. Aria sighed heavily and she wiped the dirt off her face. When Aria had finished wiping her face she turned to the enormous bag beside her. She opened the zipper and she took each part of Fenrir out. Each part sparkled in Cloud's eye. The Suspension System and the Crankshaft were way different from his original ones. They were made from technology he never knew existed. Clay saw Cloud agape and he smirked at him. Cloud closed his mouth and he watched Aria's head disappear in the bag.

"Clay?" Clay hmm'ed at her. Aria's head appeared from the bag and she shot an annoyed look at her. "Where are the power tools? How can I work with these without the power tools?"

Cloud stared at the power tools beside her. "Aren't those the power tools you're talking about?"

Aria saw Cloud pointing at the tools she had with her. She smiled at him and she shook her head. "These are only plain power tools. What I meant is Power… Power tools! Or as I like to call them, Aria's PowPow tools!"

Cloud's blonde eyebrows raised in surprise. Clay rolled his eyes. "Fine! Sorry, I forgot! I'll go home and…"

"My PowPow tools are especially modified for these kinds of parts. You can't handle them with ordinary power tools. So it'll gonna extra, sir. My PowPow tools uses a special kind of energy specifically Gyro energy to do the work for you."

Aria paused for a deep breath. Clay rolled his eyes a being ignored and he irritatingly slumped to the chair. Aria smiled at the mesmerized SOLDIER in front of her.

"I can see you're wondering what Gyro energy is. Gyro energy is far more different than Mako energy. Mako energy uses the Lifestream, which inevitably endangers the planet. I don't use Mako energy for my work. I know it kills the planet so I came up with an alternative solution for my work. So I discovered Gyro energy. It uses natural energy without destroying the environment."

Clay annoyingly stood up and he grabbed Aria by the arm.

"Yeah… yeah… I'll bring it here tomorrow. Let's go home, Aria."

Aria stared at Clay and nodded. Cloud blinked and he watched Aria pick up her things. Then Aria noticed the titian color of the sky reflected by the pool of water. She glanced up and she saw that dusk has already started settling in the horizon. She gasped when she remembered Red XIII. She turned to Clay.

"Clay, I made a promise to Nanaki that I will go to the Seventh Heaven at sundown. I almost forgot. Can we please go? Please!"

Clay saw the persistency in Aria's eyes and he nodded slowly. "Alright, but only for a minute."

Aria fluttered in joy and she grabbed Clay and Cloud's arms. Clay and Cloud both stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Let's go!"


	15. Ninja Humor

"Where the hell are those two

"Where the hell are those two?" Cid lighted a cigarette and placed it between his teeth. Everything went silent. "Hey! What happened to the noise?"

Cid's blue eyes traveled across the room and it fell upon the grimace of AVALANCHE. His blonde eyebrows furrowed and he gazed at Marlene who was hiding behind Barret's back. Cid rolled his eyes and he threw the stick in the garbage bin.

"There! Happy now?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest while silently cursing.

Marlene smiled at Cid and she went behind the bar. There she helped Tifa by placing the clean glasses in a cupboard. Denzel was serving some customers with their orders. Tifa smiled to both her helpers. This is what she always wanted. A family. The only person missing was the blue-eyed ex-SOLDIER.

"Sorry for waiting!"

The doors of the Seventh Heaven opened. Everybody's attention went to the entrance. Out of the light Cloud and Clay went inside in between them was a grinning Aria her arms were encircled in each man's elbow.

"S'about time! Whoa! And a great escort you two are!" Barret mockingly grinned at the two blondes.

"Sister!"

Marlene left Tifa and she happily ran to Aria. Aria smiled and she took her arms off Cloud and Clay. Aria crouched down as Marlene approached her.

"Hey there, Marlene." Aria caressed Marlene's hair and she glanced at Tifa. "You have been helping Tifa, don't you?"

Marlene nodded briskly. Aria beamed at her. "That's a good girl! I'm sure your dad is very proud of you. Am I right, Barret?"

Barret swept a hand over his nose and grinned. "The hell I am!"

Cloud watched as Aria and Marlene smiled at each other. It had only been a couple of days and the two became inseparable. Just like she did. Marlene really looked up to Aerith, like an older sister. She had this flair for making people feel good even through tough situations. And that's what he liked about her.

"Cloud."

The SOLDIER gazed to the side. His Mako-infused blue eyes fell upon a small pair of azure orbs looking up to him. Cloud smiled and he ruffled the boy's brown hair.

"Hey, Denzel." Cloud's gaze fell to an empty tray in Denzel's hands. "Have you been helping Tifa too?"

The brown-haired boy timidly nodded. Cloud smiled at him. "That's great. Keep it up."

Denzel beamed at him and he went to the back of the bar. Cloud's blue eyes followed Denzel's trail. He saw Aria smiling at him and so did the other AVALANCHE members. Then his face slowly turned pink as he crossed his eyebrows.

"Wh-What?" The SOLDIER stammered.

The AVALANCHE members looked away pretending nothing was wrong while the mechanic shook her head at him. Cloud sighed and he walked up to them.

"What's the meeting all about?"

Red XIII came out of the shadows and he stepped into the light.

"The Moon Festival is at the end of the month and also the anniversary of our independence from the Gi. And…" Red XIII stopped, his cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. Everybody stared at him, questioningly.

"And?" Aria asked, inquisitively.

"And the day of my birth…" Red XIII lowered his voice down to a whisper. Aria's eyes sparkled and she widely smiled at Red XIII. "I want to go back to Cosmo Canyon and if all of you would like to join us in the festivities…"

The AVALANCHE members agreeably nodded to Red XIII. Cid talked with Barret about the oil they're going to need for the trip. They are going by air, in the Shera. Yuffie grabs Vincent's arm as she happily chats about the time they're going to spend with each other. Vincent stared at Yuffie but finally gives in and slowly nodded.

"I guess… Sins will never leave me be." He mumbled through the red cloth that covered half of his face.

Yuffie jumped in joy as she picks up Cait Sith and tosses him around.

"Hey! Put me down! I'm not a stuffed toy you know!" The mechanic cat squealed.

Aria smiled to them but a startling revelation came to her. Her smile slowly fades as she lowered her head. She knew that the invitation was only for the members of AVALANCHE. She stood up unnoticed and started for the door.

"Aria…"

Aria looked back. Red XIII was in front of her looking up with his two gleaming red eyes. She gazed up to the other members of the AVALANCHE. They were all staring at her. Aria suddenly felt melting on that very spot but she gathered all the courage she could get and she faced Red XIII.

"Yes?" Her knees were wobbling and she was sweating inside out.

"I was also thinking that is if it is alright with you…" Aria stared at him with her bright emerald eyes. Red XIII smiled at her. "If you are not busy, would you come with us to Cosmo Canyon?"

Cloud and Clay's eyes widened. They both straightened and uncrossed their arms. "She wouldn't!" they chorused. They glanced at each other and averted their eyes again.

Aria clasped her hands in front of her and she gave Red XIII a surprise kiss on his forehead. "Oh, I'd love to! Thanks Nanaki! And Advance Happy Birthday!"

Red XIII smiled at her and so did the other members of AVALANCHE. Clay and Cloud stared at her, unbelievingly. Red XIII turned back to his friends and spoke. "Perfect… We shall depart three days from now. That will give us some time to pack and…"

"If she's coming…then I'm going too." Clay said without looking at any one.

Everybody stared at Clay, incredulously. Aria's eyes widened but she finally smiled at him. Yuffie placed her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Why? Don't you trust us? We could take care of Aria on our own! You don't have to follow her anywhere. She can go wherever she wants. What's important is she's with us!" She snapped.

"I don't care whatever you would say Wutaian. I will go wherever she goes, period." Clay said coldly.

Yuffie gaped. She angrily took a huge boomerang from her back and raised it. Tifa quickly lowered the young ninja's hand. Yuffie calmed down as she took deep breaths. "I have a name! It's Yuffie Kisaragi! And don't you forget it, Mr. I-own-Aria!" she growled.

"Why you!" Clay walked towards Yuffie who is being tightly held by Tifa.

"You wanna piece of me? Come on! I've been waiting so long to kick your sorry ass." Yuffie shot a devious look at him.

Clay subtly grinned to her challenge. His hand reached out to his sword but he stopped. Aria stood in front of him and shot him an angry smile. She turned his back and pushes him towards the door. "Well, we'd better get going now, wont we Clay?"

"Hey, hey! That Wutaian must be taught a lesson in manners!" Clay growled.

"Nonsense! Let's save the fun for Nanaki's birthday!" Aria shoved him out of sight and she turned to the people before her and smiled. "I'll return tomorrow. Fenrir will be up and running by then. Don't worry, Cloud. I'll see you all tomorrow. Goodbye!"

As Aria stepped into the light Cloud felt a little pain in his chest. Aerith too stepped into the light that eventually led to her death. Cloud gazed to the side, his expression was that of sadness.

"You ok, Cloud?" Tifa watched as Cloud straightened up. He slowly nodded and he went upstairs. Tifa followed him with her eyes and sighed.


	16. Connection

"Hey mister! Want to buy a newspaper?"

The man slowly shook his spiky blonde hair. The boy shrugged at him and he kept on calling out his merchandise. The man clad in black walked through the busy streets of Sector 6. New buildings were about to put up and the city was beginning to look more and more decent. Unlike before, when the one-winged angel still lived. Everywhere you look would be chaotic and in ruin. Everything was returning to normal. Cloud's blue eyes wandered across the different shops that adorned the city. Different aromas were abundant especially those of newly baked pastries. Cloud glanced at the window of a bakeshop and there he saw a brown-haired woman wearing a pink ribbon. He blinked and he saw the flower girl's face.

"Hey!"

Cloud jumped back and he drew out his sword. He swung the sword to the person standing behind him but he halted just before it was going to cut the person in half. Its blade was dangerously close to the person's neck. The people who were walking along stopped and they stared at the SOLDIER. Cloud's eyes widened when he saw Aria smiling at him.

"Good morning, Cloud!"

His face turned crimson and he quickly sheathed his sword. "I-I…"

Aria giggled as Cloud began to stutter. "That's alright! Come on! Let's go to the church."

Aria took his hand and she dragged him onwards.

"H-Hey!" Cloud looked back and he saw people sighing in relief and some giving him strange looks. The SOLDIER looked back at Aria and he breathed heavily. _Damn._

"Hey, Aria can you slow down?"

Aria looked back at the SOLDIER and she stopped. Cloud straightened up and he ran a gloved hand through his spiky hair. The mechanic cocked her head to the side and she grinned at him.

"I was going to buy something this morning before I go to the church."

Aria's eyes darkened. Cloud sensed the sudden change in her happy disposition that he found quite strange. "Then… I guess, I'll go to the church alone."

Aria turned her back on the SOLDIER and she started to walk away. Cloud's blue eyes followed her and he swallowed hard.

"I was hoping…that you'd come with me." Aria stopped and she turned back. Cloud gazed to the side and he scratched the back of his head. "I mean… I couldn't let you go alone. Maybe something will happen. N-Not that I'm hoping that something will happen to you. I just…"

Cloud glanced at the mechanic smiling widely at him. The SOLDIER averted his gaze, blushing. Aria ran joyfully to Cloud's side and she beamed up at him. Cloud gazed at her and timidly smiled.

"Let's go!"

"What are you buying?"

Aria stared at the serious SOLDIER by her side. Cloud's eyes wandered across the stores in the buildings. Then his eyes fell on a sign in a particular shop. He grabbed Aria's hand and he dragged her all the way to the shop. Aria gazed at their locked hands. Her heart was being erratically. In the past days he had never held her hand. The first time she had lay her eyes on him she had a felt a tinge of nostalgia. And from that moment on she had decided she would do everything she can to make him happy.

"Aria, are you alright?"

Aria blinked. She gazed up and she saw Cloud by the counter of the shop. She was standing under the doorframe. Aria gazed down at her hand and she could still feel the coldness of his glove. Her eyebrows furrowed and she pursed her lips. She returned to her senses when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You feeling ok, Aria? You're kinda pale."

Aria briskly shook her head and she smiled widely at him. "I'm fine, Cloud! Don't worry bout me. I'm right as rain!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow but he finally nodded. Aria walked slowly towards him with her hands at her back. She peered into the glass of the counter her nose a few millimeters away from the glass.

"Whatcha buyin?"

"A new phone."

Aria gaped and she placed her hands on her hips, disdainfully. "I already fixed your phone… Why are you still buying one?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and he sighed. "Look… I need a new phone because…well, mine's a little too old. It's working fine but I need a new one."

Aria pouted and she turned to the cellphones. Cloud grinned at her and he pointed at a model.

"How about that one?"

"Nah…it's an old model. And besides by the looks of its physical features a single drop can break it. If you'd ask me, I'd pick…" Aria ran a finger across the glass. Then the silver lining of a black flip-flop cellphone flashed through her eyes. Aria's emerald eyes sparkled as she saw the cellphone. She looked up at Cloud and she pointed at it. "This one!"

Cloud stared at the cellphone. The store manager went out of his office at the sound of Aria's voice and he hurriedly went to them. The store manager took out the cellphone.

"Ah…you'd like this one, sir. It's the newest model in the market and it has a pair too for your girlfriend. It has a self-homing device so that you can know where the other pair is."

Aria and Cloud's eyes widened. Aria waved her hands at the store manager in disagreement.

"You're mistaken, sir. Were not a couple."

"How much are they?" Cloud mumbled.

Aria looked at Cloud in the corner of her eyes. The store manager smiled at him and he took the other pair out. It was a white flip-flop cellphone with pink linings that went amicably with the black one.

"They're two for one price. 30,000 gil."

"I'll take them." Cloud took out his wallet and he started counting the money.

Aria swallowed as she saw the other pair but pride held her back.

"But Cloud…"

Cloud glanced at her. "Don't you need it?"

"No! No need! I can survive without cellphones." Aria crossed her arms at the front of her chest, proudly. "Yep! I'll live without cellphones. So I don't need one."

Cloud raised a blonde eyebrow at her. "You secretly call in my cellphone and you say these things now?" Cloud returned the money in his wallet and he turned to the disappointed store manager. "I'll take the other one instead."

The store manager began to return the pair but Aria placed her hands over them. She smiled at the dumbstruck store manager.

"Two for one price right?"

Cloud laughed at her remark. Aria's eyes widened and she stared at the SOLDIER. With her his laughter became a normal thing to do. It amazes her how she can make him laugh only with just a little joke. When Cloud noticed Aria silent, he stopped and he took out the 30,000 gil. He handed it to the store manager and he took his cellphone. Aria took hers and they went out of the store together. The mechanic's eyes twinkled as she inspected her new phone.

"Thanks Cloud! I'll call Mom everyday. Oh! And I'll also call Mr. Henrick."

Cloud smiled as a warm wind passed him by. He froze when he didn't feel Aria's presence by his side. He stopped and looked back. Aria was pouting at him while clutching the phone on her heart.

"Hey… This will not affect my salary, right?"

Cloud laughed at her and he shook his head. "No…consider it as an advanced birthday, Christmas and New Year gift."

Aria giggled at him and she ran to his side. "Thanks again."

"Come on. Fenrir is waiting."

Aria nodded happily and together they walked towards Sector 5.

.-+-.

"This is it?"

Aria nodded at the startled SOLDIER. Cloud held the Aria's PowPow tool in his hand. It was a small circular object with a glass opening at its side. Cloud's eye peered in the glass but he saw nothing.

_I'm paying extra for this?_ Cloud gave Aria the PowPow tool. "How does it work?"

Aria smiled at him and she pointed the PowPow tool to the suspension system. She slid open a hidden compartment and she pushed a small silver button that was inside the slot. Then a green light came out of the glass and it scanned the machine. The PowPow tool began to shake. Cloud's eyes widened in interest. The PowPow tool began to change shape and it turned to a small tube.

"That's it?" Cloud stared at Aria, perplexed.

Aria sighed at Cloud. "Cloud, Cloud… Simple-minded, naïve Cloud."

Aria positioned the suspension system in the Fenrir. Then she pushed a button. Particles from out of nowhere gathered in the glass of the cylinder. Aria pushed another button and the small tube released a green light. Aria pointed the light to the ends of the suspension system and the suspension system glued itself to Fenrir. Cloud's blue eyes widened with disbelief. Aria finished working on the suspension system. When she retrieved back the PowPow tool the new suspension system glistened inside Fenrir. It had no traces of deformity but it compactly fitted itself inside Fenrir.

"See? Doesn't that look good on Fenrir?" Aria grinned at the gaping Cloud and she turned to the other new parts of Fenrir. She picked them up one by one and she positioned them inside Fenrir. "This may take a while sir. Why don't you sit down?"

Cloud obeyed and he sat at a broken pillar. He intently stared at Aria working. It amazed him how she does her job seriously. Somehow it had struck to him that she was at Fenrir working very hard while he was sitting, comfortably.

"You need any help?"

"That's ok. This is my job. I'm being paid for this." Aria said while working. "Besides if you would help me I wouldn't be obeying our policy. 'You relax while we work.'"

Cloud smiled at her. _Maybe she's right. Besides I don't even know how to use that PowPow tool of hers. What a peculiar name to call a tool. And Gyro energy… How come she knew there's such a thing in this planet. I always thought Mako energy was the only energy we could use. But that's probably a good thing._

"Cloud…"

Cloud glanced at the mechanic. Aria widely smiled at her as she clasped her hands. The SOLDIER raised an eyebrow and he glimpsed at his bike. His eyes widened when he saw Fenrir shimmering under the sunlight. He stood up and he anxiously stared at his bike. The outer covering of Fenrir was put up but its new parts outshone it. The new parts were silver giving Fenrir a sophisticated sleek look. Cloud ran his fingers through the new exhaust pipe and he saw his surprised face in it. Aria saw the amazement in Cloud's face and she grinned at him. He turned the handle bar and Fenrir gave a low purring noise unlike before when it drew attention from the people he had passed by.

_This is definitely better. _Cloud thought as he turned the handle again. Then he froze when he thought about the price. He slowly turned to Aria to ask but then a black smoke came out of Fenrir. _What the…_

Aria's emerald eyes widened and she slapped her forehead. Cloud stared at her, bewildered.

"I forgot. I can't believe it. Why did I forget?" Aria frowned at Cloud, disappointed. "I'm sorry, Cloud. I forgot that you'd also need an oil change."

Cloud pursed his lips and when he opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by footsteps at the door.

"Oil change? That's where I come in!"

"Barret!" Aria exclaimed.

Barret grinned at her and he stared at Fenrir. He whistled when he saw the shiny bike. "Damn, Aria! You do a great job fixin' things. Cid should hire you for his Shera."

Aria smiled at him. Cloud gazed at his Fenrir and he averted his gaze at the big man before him. "When should I have that oil?"

"Don't worry, Spikey! After Red XIII's birthday bash we could stop by at Corel and we'll give that bike o' yours a tune up!"

Cloud slowly nodded.


	17. Him and Her

_He'd been silent all this time… _

She glanced at him.

_How could a person be so quiet for how many hours? How can he take the deafening silence? _

She sighed.

_But I guess he's like that all the time. _

Her heart skipped a beat.

_He looked at me._

She looked away, blushing.

_Damn…Why am I feeling this way when I'm with him?_

* * *

_She looked away. _

He averted his gaze to the shimmering pool.

_She really looks so much like her. The same gestures, the same hair, the same voice. Did Hojo clone her when she was held captive in ShinRa? _

He glanced at her and sighed.

_I hope not. I don't want to remember anymore. I want to put the past behind me and move one with what I have now. But I'm still holding on. Holding on to her. But…_

The water from the pool reflected in his blue eyes.

_Is she a ghost to haunt me? To make me pay for my sins? But she made me smile and laugh like there's no tomorrow to look forward to. She had been close with the group these past few days and the kids are looking up to her as an older sister. Is this a dream? _

He raised his eyes to the sky and breathed in the cold air.

_She's also talkative but now she's very silent. Is guilt getting to her? I hope she doesn't think about the cellphone bit. Maybe she doesn't really need the phone. I still can't believe she took the phone from the storekeeper after saying she didn't need it. _

He smiled to himself.

_How could a mechanic not have a phone? Can't she make one for herself?_

* * *

_He smiled! _

She flushed again.

_Is something wrong? _

She smacked her forehead.

_Oh no! Maybe he's smiling because he's thinking about all the crazy stuff I did these last few days. _

She looked at him longingly.

_Cloud, please don't take me as a fool. I don't really want to be thought as one. _

She rolled her eyes.

_Who wouldn't take me as a fool? I've been very klutzy around him. Normally I don't do that. But when I'm with him…things are different. I want to make him laugh all the time. He looks better that way. _

She smiled to herself as a warm breeze passed her by.

_He also accompanied me to mom and dad. I thought he'd never do that. He really is a good person underneath all that stiffness._

She looked up and saw a big white butterfly with pink linings hover on the gleaming water. Her eyes widened and she looked at Cloud who was also looking at the butterfly intently. She averted her gaze to the butterfly.

_Is it her? Aerith? If it is you then would you tell Cloud that everything's ok? I don't have the courage to tell him that but I know you do. _She smiled bitterly._ Maybe he won't even listen to me. He had been lonely when you've left. I think he really loved you. Yeah…he loved you._

Her heart felt a little heavy. She touched her chest and her eyebrow's furrowed.

_Why am I feeling this way? I can't breathe…but I wear loose clothes today. Tell me, Aerith, why am I feeling this way when I'm with him?_

* * *

_A butterfly…Aria said a butterfly represents the soul of a dead person. Aerith, is that you? Are you visiting the church? For the flowers? They've been blooming quite heavily this season, don't worry. Yes, they've been blooming even though… _

His eyes darkened.

_Why? Why did you have to go? I have been a wreck without you. I really miss you. I know it's too late but I want you to know…I love you. Yes, I love you. Now I had the strength to say it but it's too late. _

He clenched his teeth.

_Why didn't you wait for me? Why couldn't you wait a little longer? Then maybe I had told you. Maybe I had prevented him for…I don't want to talk about it. Aerith…I need you now…more than ever._

* * *

She glanced at him and saw his eyes. The Mako-infused eyes that she grew fond of. At times she saw those eyes softened and then her heart would melt. But now they were fierce, piercing. For the first time in her life she felt fear creeping down her spine.

_Cloud, are you in pain? Please…don't feel that way. _

She felt hot tears flow down her cheeks.

_What is this? Why am I crying? Damn he's looking at me._

She quickly wiped her tears and smiled at him. He pulled back and averted his gaze again at the pool. She curled her hands at the top of her lap and frowned.

_He must think I'm weak. I don't want to be pitied. I don't want to see pity in their eyes. I want to be strong. I want to show them I'm capable of something. That I'm not a defenseless little girl. _

She sighed as she gazed over at the SOLDIER.

_But at times like these I just want someone to hold me. To reassure me that everything's ok. To wipe my tears away and make me feel warm. I want to be loved…_

* * *

_Why did she cry?_

He looked up to the heavens.

_Was there something I did or said? I didn't do anything or say anything to her. I had been silent all this time. But I think it's me. Should I apologize? _

He slowly nodded.

_Yeah…I should do that._

He turned to her but she already stood up. He raised his confused eyes and saw her clutching her bag tightly. He saw her biting her lip and then he knew something was up. He also stood up.

_What's going on? Damn…it's all my fault. I should've apologized earlier. Now she's angry with me. Aria…tell me what's wrong._

* * *

His eyebrows were furrowed as he stared upon her gleaming emerald green eyes. He saw signs of sadness and insecurities in them. His heart began to beat faster when her gaze went to the side.

"I should get going now." She said without looking at him.

_Already?_ He caught himself. "Do you want me to accompany you?"

Her heart skipped a beat. _More than anything._

"No, I'll be fine…"

His heart dropped. _Are you sure?_

"Alright. Be careful then…"

Her heart dropped and she faked a smile.

"Sure. See you around, Cloud."

She turned her back to him and began to walk towards the exit. Every step was like a dagger piercing her heart. She didn't want to leave yet. She wanted to stay with him. To talk with him. To know everything about him. His likes, dislikes. His strengths…his weaknesses. But she knew it wasn't her place by his side.

_Cloud… _

His eyes followed her as she walked down the broken church aisle. It would be lonely without her. He didn't want her to go. Not yet. There was so much to discover about her. How she came to be a mechanic. About her past. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to know if she is what he's looking for. If she was the very person he lowered in the lake. But it was an illusion. The flower girl had died right before his eyes and no one could ever replace her in his heart but…

_Aria…_

She felt a cold leather hand enclosed in her wrist. She looked back and her eyes widened when she saw the SOLDIER looking down at her with his soft azure eyes. This is what she always wanted to see. What she always prayed to see. At that moment she felt like hugging him. To make him feel he's not alone. But she knew her place.

"Is something wrong?"

He took back his hand, blushing. He scratched the end of his head in embarrassment. Then he heard her laughing. His heart lightened. It was like music to his ears. Living alone in desolation had been hard for him and hearing her whimsical laugh made him think about other things in life than sadness. She showed him that there is life even after sadness.

"Nothing… I just… Well… Ummm… Did I do something wrong to you? I mean… Did I say something that… offended you or something?"

She stared at him and smiled. He began to stutter again and she found that endearing in him. She stopped and thought about his question. There was not a thing that he had done wrong to her. All that he did brought happiness to her and that's one of the things that she had been grateful for these past few days. She shook her head.

"Nothing Cloud…you did nothing wrong." Without hesitation, she took his hands into hers and looked deeply in his eyes. He stared at her in bewilderment, his cheeks turned into a deeper shade of pink. "Thank you so much for everything, Mr. Strife."

She withdrew her hands and turned her back on him, clasping her hands behind her back in a childlike manner. He blinked several times and called out to her.

"H-Hey!"

She looked back and smiled at him. When he saw her tender smile, his gaze went to the side.

"What for?" He whispered, softly.

She pointed a finger to her chin and thought deeply. After a few seconds she shrugged and giggled at him.

"Nothing, sir! Don't mind me!"

With a curtsy she finally left the old church. His gaze never left the doors of the church. He closed his eyes and smiled. He sighed as he opened his eyes again. He walked a few steps back and faced the gleaming pool. He saw his reflection on the still water. His eyes widened when he saw his own smile. He raised his eyes to the heavens and breathed hard. He closed his eyes as a warm breeze passed through his body making ripples on the water's surface.

_Strange… I've never felt this warm since you've been gone… Is it a good thing? _


	18. A Deep Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII!! R & R please!! Hehe… ^_^

* * *

"Hey Clay! I'm home!"

Aria opened the doors of the little cottage at the end of the Sleeping Forest. She entered the cottage and closed the door behind her. There was a strange silence that surrounded the old walls of the cabin.

"Have you cooked dinner yet?"

Aria hung up her two-ton bag at the back of the door. Her eyebrows furrowed when she heard no response. It was unusual that Clay wasn't around to greet her. She walked towards the kitchen with a frown on her face.

"Clay?"

Her green eyes wandered to every side of the room but the blonde-haired man wasn't there. Aria placed her hands on her hips and pouted. The casseroles were still in the cabinet and there was nothing on the stove. Aria slumped to a chair and rested her head on the kitchen table.

_Maybe he's in his room._ Aria smiled to herself and took out her new cellphone. _What will he think when he sees this?_

Aria went out of the kitchen happily and walked up the stairs. She strides across the hallway towards Clay's room. She opened the door with a bang.

"Clay! Look what I…"

The smile from Aria's lips faded when she saw that her blue-eyed friend wasn't there. His room was as dark as his persona. Everything was stacked neat and clean and there was nothing on the floor. She pouted and shrugged.

"I guess I can show it to him when he comes back."

Aria grasped the knob of Clay's door and slowly closed it but something caught her eye. She glanced back and saw Clay's cabinet. She had always been curious of what Clay was like. He never permitted her to come to his room or to touch his stuff at the basement. It was like he was hiding something from her. Aria swallowed.

"I guess he wouldn't mind if I peeked around."

Aria smiled mischievously and stepped inside his room. She slowly closed the door behind her and tiptoed towards the cabinet. Aria's heart was beating fast as she leisurely opened the cabinet. When the cabinet was opened fully her heart dropped. All that she can see in his cabinet were his clothes and nothing else. She expected something more. Aria sighed and pursed her lips in disappointment.

"I thought there would be guns or blades in here. Oh well… I'd better get out of here or else Clay might find out I rummaged in his room. He'll be furious if he knows I even stepped inside here."

When she was about to close the cabinet door she saw a pink cloth. Her eyes widened in excitement and she bit her lip. She dived in deeper through his manly clothes. Aria stopped when she saw a shoebox, a brown parcel and a black leather book. There was a hole in the parcel revealing the pink cloth she saw earlier. She took the parcel and peeped into the hole.

"What's this? I never saw him wearing a red shirt much less a pink one! I wonder what he might look like." Aria giggled. "But maybe it's a dress he's been keeping as a present for me. How thoughtful. But I spoiled the surprise! Stupid me! I know! If he gives it to me I shall act startled so that he won't feel bad. That's right!"

She smiled and returned the parcel to its rightful place. Then Aria's emerald green eyes then fell to the black leather book.

"What's this? A diary?" She swallowed hard as her hand itched to touch the book. "I shouldn't. That's a personal thing. He'll hate me if I looked into it."

Aria bit her lip as the book glowed seemingly in her eyes.

"But I guess a little peep wont hurt that much."

Her white hands reached for the black leather book.

"Closer… closer…"

When her fingers were about to reach the coverings of the book the knob turned. Aria alarmingly withdrew her hand. She glanced at the door and hastily closed the cabinet. The door fully opened and she quickly stood up. Her eyes fell upon her friend clad in black. Clay's blonde eyebrows furrowed when he saw Aria standing beside his cabinet.

"What are you doing in my room?" he said in a menacing tone.

Aria's eyes widened, her heart was beating erratically.

"Well… I… Ummm…" Clay was staring her down with his piercing blue eyes. She nervously played with her fingers as sweat trickled down her forehead. "I thought you were sleeping so I came to wake you up. I was tired from work and I wanted to eat dinner early."

Aria bit her lip. Clay rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"You should've waited for me in the kitchen…"

Aria's heart lifted when she saw him smile.

"But I'm terribly hungry!"

Clay walked to her and pushed her back towards the door.

"H-Hey!"

"Ok, fine!" Clay stopped when she was standing at the hallway. Clay chuckled when Aria faced him with a frown. He pointed at her forehead and grinned. "Wait for me in the kitchen while I change, alright?"

Aria rubbed her forehead when Clay withdrew his hand. The mechanic widely smiled at him and nodded. She turned her back to him, happily strides across the hallway and disappearing at the stairs. When she was nowhere in sight, Clay's eyes darkened as he slowly closed the door. He walked over to his cabinet and opened it. Clay looked down and saw the shoebox, the parcel and the book.

"She must never come here."

Clay took out a fresh black shirt and took off his dirty shirt revealing a white masculine back with wide marks of past wounds. He threw his shirt in the laundry basket and put on the fresh black shirt. He gazed again at the three objects.

"Most important of all, she must never find out…"

With those words the blue-eyed man closed the cabinet with a bang.

* * *

A/N: What the heck?! What is Clay talking about? What is this thing Aria mustn't find out? Does it concern the three objects that she found in Clay's cabinet? What do these three objects contain anyway? Watch out for the next exciting chapter of **A Second Time Around**. More thrilling revelations and action-packed chapters to come! Please read and review! Free milk and cookies for each review! lol XD


	19. Cellphones and Jealousy?

"What are you so happy about?"

Aria was about to swallow the food from her spoon when Clay interrupted. She stared at the man before her with an empty plate. She ate her food fast and took something from her pocket. Clay took her plate and stacked it on top of his empty plate. He stood up, took the plates into the sink and returned to his chair.

"Tadaaa!"

Clay blinked. Before his azure eyes was a white cellphone with pink linings.

"What the…?"

Aria withdrew her cellphone with a pout on her face and murmured, "It's a cellphone, Mr. Grumpy-pants."

"I know it's a cellphone," he replied while running a hand through his blonde locks. "When did you buy one?"

Clay raised a glass to his lips as Aria caresses her cellphone lovingly.

"Cloud, bought it for me."

Clay suddenly spewed water from his mouth. Aria's eyes widened in surprise. After a few seconds, she burst out laughing. The blue-eyed man coughed his lungs out while the mechanic dropped to the floor in a fit of giggles. When Aria got a hold of herself, she returned to her seat wiping a tear from her eye, and then she locked gazes with the coughing man.

"What?!" Clay drank a little water from the glass and breathed heavily. "And you…let him give it to you?"

"At first I didn't want to accept it," she answered as-a-matter-of-factly. Aria smiled at herself. "But seeing that I really need it I accepted. Besides he persuaded me into taking it even if I don't want to. How can I resist?"

"You are such a child." Clay glared at her she in return stared at him. "You take everything that someone gives to you without thinking of the consequences."

"What consequences?" She asked, innocently.

Clay smacked his forehead with his palm in annoyance. "Wake up and smell the fresh air, Aria! What if this Strife person wanted something in return? If he wanted your…" Clay looked at her up and down. Aria peered at him confusingly. "What if he wanted your body in return?"

Aria gasped and hugged her body tight. "He wouldn't! Cloud wouldn't think of such things!"

"What if he did? Aria, don't trust someone so easily just because he gave you something you really need." Clay drank from his glass again without taking off his gaze at the mechanic. "I think you should return it."

"But he already paid for it…"

Aria's eyebrow's furrowed in disappointment. After a few seconds, something came up in her mind. She raised an eyebrow at Clay and smiled at him teasingly. Clay stared back at her in confusion.

"You're jealous aren't ya?"

Clay spewed water again. The mechanic pointed at him while laughing hysterically.

"That was…even funny…the second time!" she said in-between giggles.

"What makes you think I'm jealous?!"

Aria twirled her hair in a playful manner while gazing up at the ceiling. "Oh… I don't know…"

"Look Aria. I don't know what you're thinking but get it off your head." Clay slumped to the chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I…am…not…Jealous."

"You never gave me anything, that's why…"

Clay looked at her at the end of his eyes. Aria was still smiling at him teasingly.

"What?"

Aria rolled her eyes and slapped her hand on the table.

"You don't give me anything for my birthday, Christmas, New Year or any kind of holiday. That's why you're jealous because Cloud gave me something and you didn't!"

"Oh! The food I prepare for you, the lodging, and the protection… Are they not sufficient enough to fulfill your insatiable taste for worldly possessions?" Clay replied sarcastically.

Aria's emerald green eyes widened then she slowly gazed to the side. Clay noticed the change of mood in her and felt something heavy dropped in his heart. His blue eyes softened as he saw her in a sad state.

"Aria… I didn't mean…"

"No, you're right…" Clay's eyes widened slightly. Aria wiped a stray tear in her cheek and faced him, smiling. "I should be thankful for the things you have done for me, Clay. Even though I don't appreciate it you still look out for me. Thank you very much."

Clay slowly stood up and walked to the door without a word. Aria followed him with her eyes.

"Aria…" Clay turned back and smiled at the mechanic. "Shouldn't you be packing?"

Aria's emerald eye's gleamed in joy. She nodded at him and ran all the way to her room. Clay watched her as she dashed from the kitchen to the second floor of the tiny cottage.

"Yeah…" He smiled to himself. "Thanks too."

* * *

**A/N**: So sorry for the looong update…wasn't in the mood for writing these past few days. I wonder what happened… :| Anyway, if you want to check out what I'm really doing and about updates on my stories you could follow me in Twitter! .com/smilingxqueen Watch out for the updates on my other stories! :D


	20. One Night Spent

**A/N**: Hello readers! I'm sorry for the long delay... I won't say how long the delay is but others who have been watching out for this story would know. I hope you all will like it! And please watch out for the next one~

* * *

"I'm going out."

A raven head appeared from under the bar counter and stared at the back of a man clad in black. It was almost 10 o'clock in the evening and a wild storm was brewing outside. Tifa stood up from arranging the glasses behind the counter and walked over to the blonde, grabbing an umbrella on the way. When she presented him the parasol, Cloud stared at it for a moment, bewildered, and then shook his head. The black-haired barmaid crossed her brows at the blonde's refusal.

_What seems to be the prob— _Tifa's eyes widened when she finally realized the umbrella what she picked. It was a pink, flower-printed umbrella that obviously was, without any doubt, belongs to Marlene. Hiding her blush, she returned the pink umbrella and took a manlier one among others.

"It's raining," Tifa caught herself and silently cursed for stating the obvious. What was wrong with her? She gathered her thoughts and continued. "Can't it wait til morning? You know we have to prepare for our trip to Cosmo Canyon."

"I know," Cloud replied plainly. He wasn't a man of words, but only with others, with Aria… The blonde froze. Since when did that girl become a part of his life? How about Aerith? Had he forgotten? He shook his head. No, no one could ever replace Aerith. Not even a girl who looks like her.

Tifa watched as Cloud fought with himself, thought with himself. She bit her lip in quiet longing. She knows well that Cloud wasn't a person one could easily read, nor a person who could say or share his mind. And no other human being could break that wall that he's built for 21 years. Well, there _was_ one. But she was gone. So, normally, she would take _her _place right?

Tifa gazed at him, her eyes never faltering, studying him, waiting if even one measly thought would leak through, she would have that chance to strike a conversation with him. She wanted him to talk to her, spend time with her. Why couldn't they be close like he did with the flower girl? Not only with Aerith, but Aria too. Why does he only open up to them?

"Tifa?" He must've noticed her spacing out because he was facing her fully, a concerned look in his face. When he saw that she has finally come to, Cloud proceeded to the door, stopping only when his fingers was around the knob. "Don't stay up."

"Clo—!"

He was gone before she could even completely mutter his name. She stood in the darkness with a closed door and an empty bar, which were her constant companions. Along with the loud pit-pattering of the rain, a distinct, rough noise arose. Alarmed, Tifa followed him out into the rain but all she saw was a great fog of black smoke and a red light that was vanishing into the vast darkness.

"Did Cloud use Hardy Daytona? Where did he go?"

At hearing Denzel's groggy voice she turned back with a small smile. He was standing by the doorframe still in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes of sleep.

The raven-haired barmaid shook her head. "Do you want to drink milk? I'll pour you some."

Denzel nodded lightly, his head still in some cloud, and went back into the bar. Tifa followed him, but she took one last look at the road that stretched to the place where she knew he'd go. Where he'd always go. Sighing, she closed the door of the Seventh Heaven.

* * *

What was he doing? Cloud himself didn't know. Was it something in the wind that whispered while he was resting on his bed? A sweet, nostalgic voice… telling him to come, that it needed him. The blonde shook off these thoughts.

_Damn. Hearing voices in the middle of the night… I must be crazy._

Cloud turned sharply at the right curve as he saw the Loveless sign. It was like his body was in auto mode. He didn't know where he's going, or even what he's doing. There was only this unknown force that was pulling him to—

All of a sudden, the blonde stomped his foot on the ground and squeezed the break handle hard, the force of action almost throwing him off the huge bike. Smoke burned out of Daytona's wheels followed by an ear-piercing screech that echoed throughout the streets of Edge. It was a good thing that it was raining. If not, he too would receive an earful from the older population of Midgar. They've had _had_ enough of the constant commotion and silver-haired men who wants to take over the world.

Cloud let out a heavy sigh as he straightened himself. Before he was to take another action, a muffled, pretty much muted beeping noise coming from his pocket finally reached his sharp ears. He took the black flip-flop phone into his gloved hands and stared at it, entranced by the two lights that rapidly blinked on and off on its screen. One was silver and the other was pink. They were so close to one another.

Apart from his cellphone's beeping, there was also another noise that coincided with his; yet the melody was different. It was gentler, more feminine sounding. Cloud took notice of this and he turned his gaze towards the direction of the tune. In the darkness, under a dilapidated waiting shed, two pale hands holding a pink cellphone was visible. The only thing worth noting about the stranger's cellphone was that its screen was also flickering like it had gone mad. Cloud's steely blue eyes lingered for a moment on the cellphone before it moved to stare at a pair of emerald orbs.

"…C-Cloud?"

* * *

Fighting through the deluge wasn't exactly a problem for Hardy Daytona—even though at this time and age that version of transportation is practically prehistoric. No, it wasn't a big deal to push through raging storms and bellowing hurricanes! Well, that is because Cloud always traveled alone. Now, with another passenger on board, Hardy Daytona can't keep up with the _extra_ load. Realizing their circumstance, Cloud decided that they would stop by the church so that the old bike would have its rest.

Aria sat silently on Hardy Daytona, her hands were firmly gripping the bike's slippery seat. She didn't dare touch the blonde because they had just met, and she knew Cloud treasured his privacy. But, if the bike would go any faster than the speed they were going, she will definitely fall off because the seat was soaked wet with the rain.

Cloud must've noticed her dilemma because he slightly turned his head to the side. "Hold on to me, Aria. We have to move faster before the weather becomes worse."

The brunette bit her lip and nodded. Slowly she reached out her fingers to Cloud's back. She encircled her arms around his waist and moved a bit closer. At the moment Aria touched his back, Cloud felt his heart beat a little faster than it normally would. For the first time in many months, he felt nervous. He swallowed hard and decided to concentrate more on the task at hand, and that is transporting them to the church quick and safe. But, even he doesn't know if he _really_ is up for the job. The blonde rid himself of these negative thoughts and ordered his heart to be still. When he knew she was secured, Cloud sped through the downpour towards a place he knew very well. A place that would welcome them warmly. A place he calls home.

* * *

"What were you doing out there, Aria?"

Aria watched Cloud as he started a fire beside the glistening pool using some of the broken pews. There used to be a huge gap within the wall where Kadaj escaped during the last fight, but the Avalanche returned—mainly Cloud because the others were busy with their own lives—to repair the broken wall. Now, the church is closed entirely with only a couple of large windows to let in air and sunlight when the sun is overhead. It was also a good thing that they repaired it because if it rained it wouldn't leak inside the church making it a warm and dry haven for those who seek shelter from the ever-changing weather conditions.

"I was on my way home from Mechanic's Haven, and then it started to rain. Originally, I planned to go on…until it went full force on me," She giggled, to which Cloud took a moment to look up and then back down again. "So I was stuck there until you came along. Thanks for the ride, Cloud." She smiled warmly at him.

Cloud nodded in return, stood when the fire blazed, and disappeared in the darkness. Aria followed him with her eyes, checked if he had completely gone, and excitedly jumped towards the roaring fire. She sighed as the warmth of the flame thawed her fingertips.

"Here."

The brunette almost jumped in surprise when she heard Cloud's voice at her back. She looked up at him and saw an old but dry blanket at the end of his hands.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes." The blonde said those words coolly, but a blush didn't escape Aria's line of vision as she studied his face. She was also blushing herself as he prompted her to take the blanket.

An awkward 'thank you' was all she managed to say. Then, there was silence. Cloud had positioned himself at a safe zone across the bonfire, opposite of the brunette. He lied down with his whole body facing the darkness. Aria took this as a go sign. Facing her own side of the darkness, Aria slowly took off her outer clothing, leaving her somewhat dry undergarments intact. She wrapped the blanket closer to her body and faced the bonfire again. Cloud's back was still facing her.

_What a gentleman._ She giggled silently. _But I wonder…_

"What about you, Cloud? What were you doing out in the dead of the night?"

No response. In fact, no sound save for a cricket that took shelter among the blossoms, playing the popular sound of its kind.

"Cloud?"

Again, no response.

_Had he fallen asleep?_ Aria thought. _Well, one way to find out._

Feeling a little bold, the brunette stood from her spot and walked over carefully towards the blonde. She tried to stealthily move to him but the floorboards creaked with her every step. After what seemed forever for Aria, she finally reached him. Crouching, Aria took a better look at Cloud. His eyes were closed, his long blonde lashes protecting them. He looked peaceful as he slumbers the night away. However, he began grimacing. His brows crossed and his teeth were chattering though his eyes remained closed. It looked like he was fighting an invisible enemy.

_Is he having a bad dream?_ Aria's brows furrowed in concern for the blonde. She reached out for his face to wake him, but when she did her eyes widened. _A fever!_

Cloud's forehead was blazing! Aria didn't know what to do. She was no healer. She had no first hand knowledge in these types of situations because she had never been sick. And Clay didn't experience having a fever for her to take care of him. She was panicking!

_Hey! I saw this scene in a movie before! _Aria thought deeply to reclaim that particular memory. _The guy was cold and sick… and the girl, to keep him warm… she took off her clothes… and with a blanket… she and the guy…._

The brunette froze her thoughts. If it hadn't rained and if it wasn't cold at the moment, she would have been sweating profusely in anxiety.

She couldn't do it. Aria thought to herself. She couldn't! They had just met. To do a thing like that… no! She couldn't! She wouldn't! She firmly decided.

"It'ssss… ssssooo… c-c-cold." Cloud's teeth weren't the only one shaking now. His whole body was too!

Aria bit her lip. She shook her hands and slapped herself. _C'mon, Aria! Look at him! He's freezing to death. If that is the only way to save him…. then, so be it!_

Inhaling a deep, humongous breath, Aria knelt beside Cloud. She carefully took off his wet clothes…except his undergarment. Cloud flinched visibly as the cold air touched his skin, but relaxed as soon as the fire's light and warmth shone upon it. Swallowing hard, the brunette lied beside the blonde and covered the blanket on both their bodies, not letting the heat escape through convection. Aria took a look at Cloud, checking if his chattering teeth had stopped; unfortunately, it was still chattering. Blushing furiously, she took a big breath again.

_For Cloud… I'm doing this for Cloud._ Aria commanded her heart to stay still as she moved closer, her skin touching his. _Oh boy! This will be a long night._

* * *

What do you think will happen next? XD


End file.
